Corazón Artificial - Shadow the Hedgehog
by SamSSF
Summary: El corazón... ¿acaso hace más que bombear sangre? Nunca antes le hubiese dado importancia. No me importa este presente, ¿acaso habrá algo para mí en el futuro? Mis pensamientos, mis emociones, mi vida... el ahora...
1. Chapter 1

_**Primer Capítulo**_

Soplaba fuerte el viento y todavía me encontraba lejos. Las calles se encontraban abandonadas. No era sorpresa. Volvía a cometer el error de caminar por las desagradables e inhabitables calles de Downhood a estas horas de la noche.

- Adoro a esos infantes... - Dije entre dientes mientras atravesaba el barrio. - Creen que pueden conmigo, ¡no me hagan reír!

Siempre era lo mismo; recorro este basurero en busca de algo bueno, y termino odiándolo más que de costumbre.

- Es la séptima vez este mes que tratan de asaltarme, y es la milésima vez que ellos terminan siendo los asaltados. - Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras lanzaba y atrapaba una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas y objetos valiosos. La acababa de robar a esos mocosos.

Lo detesto, detesto este lugar. ¿Y por qué sigo aquí? ... porque pertenezco aquí. Me he criado aquí toda mi vida; solo. Si hay algo que me ha enseñado este lugar, es que el odio es el sentimiento más fuerte de todos. Si es que acaso existen otros. Y el significado de nuestra existencia; sobrevivir. Toda una vida de soledad. No tengo a nadie. No necesito a nadie. Cuando era niño, aprendí a defenderme; cuando era adolescente, aprendí a desconfiar. Y ahora que soy adulto... ¿cuál es la diferencia? El respeto se gana. Soy temido en varios sectores por mi reputación y aun así hay quienes se atreven a enfrentarme. Patético.

Conforme me acercaba a mi nuevo refugio, noté algo fuera de orden. Los edificios se encontraban en pésimo estado. ¡Ja! Realmente no era novedad. Hace años que esta ciudad se encontraba marginada, sino es que olvidada, ¿quizá hace ya más de veinticinco años? Bueno, eso era lo de menos. A lo que me refería era que algunas construcciones se veían en un estado peor que de costumbre. Ahora me encontraba más atento. Algo me causaba mala espina.

Seguí mi rumbo. Ver tantos cadáveres, cada vez más conforme avanzaba me alarmó. Miré a todos lados. Parecía que me encontraba completamente solo. El viento y el frío eran mis únicos acompañantes, y no me arriesgaría a que llegaran más.

Aceleré el paso mientras inspeccionaba ciegamente los bolsillos de mi chamarra, la vista siempre al frente. Me encontraba cerca. Cada vez el medio adquiría un aspecto más lúgubre. No me gustaba en lo absoluto.

Finalmente pude divisar el lugar. La puerta se encontraba abierta. La cerradura estaba forzada y había sangre por todos lados.

- Sabía que no era un buen lugar para quedarme. - Dije en voz baja optando por relajar mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos, soltando un suspiro mientras observaba con desagrado los cuerpos inertes de mis inquilinos.

Eran tres sujetos que se sentían muy rudos por tener grandes músculos, y ahora veía cuán verdaderamente rudos eran. La casa era de ellos. Llegué con un trato justo; la casa como refugio a cambio de mi protección, pero ahora ya no había ni refugio ni gente que proteger.

- Inútiles... ¿Es que acaso no pueden defender su territorio por su propia cuenta?

- ¡No es tan fácil como crees!

Aquella voz aguda provenía de la casa. Me acerqué un par de pasos a la entrada y vi un cuerpo escondido detrás de unas viejas sillas, un rostro lleno de rencor y miedo.

- ¿Y tú que crees que haces aquí?

- ¡Esos tres se ofrecieron a protegerme de ese ingrato y fueron aniquilados en cuestión de segundos!

- ¿Protegerte? Sí, claro que iban a hacerlo... - Respondí con gran ironía, agachándome para ver con mayor claridad con quién hablaba. - ¡Oh! Oye, no eres de aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

Qué niña tan inocente y estúpida. Era una pequeña chinchilla de pelaje grisáceo, con una tonalidad de piel bastante inusual, la cual se veía tirando a azul. Tenía un rostro muy pálido. Ciertamente su apariencia daba escalofríos, pese a que parecía apenas tener unos diez años de edad. Su forma de vestir era igualmente llamativa. Usaba falda larga y sandalias. Traía puesto muchos accesorios rodeando todo su cuerpo: accesorios en su pelo, en su cuello, en sus brazos, piernas y orejas. No me sorprendía que la tuviera en la mira fuera quien fuera.

- ¡Es demasiado fuerte! ¡Cuidado!

- ¿Alguien más osa protegerte?

- ¿Quién dice? - Repliqué desinteresado, aunque desconfiado, regresando la mirada a quien tenía detrás de mí. Aquella voz era muy seria, varonil.

En ese breve descuido sentí cómo alguien me tomaba del brazo. Escuché a la niña gritar cuando aquel ser me lanzó contra el suelo, sacándome de la casa. Me había hecho derrapar contra el concreto.

Cuando finalmente me levanté, ni la niña ni él se encontraban ahí. Una sombra pasó por encima de mí y el grito de la pequeña fue audible una vez más. Esta vez sonaba mucho más desesperado. Ya era tarde. Alcé la vista y vi la enorme silueta en el cielo, alejándose. Lo admito, me encontraba furioso por lo que me había hecho, y no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, era bastante veloz, y un par de segundos después, ya habiendo salido de la ciudad, lo perdí de vista por segunda vez. Maldición, era más que frustrante.

No valía la pena insistir. Pensaba volver a la ciudad, y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando apareció tan repentinamente frente a mí. Lanzó un puño contra mi rostro. Logré esquivarlo, estaba impactado. Su repentina aparición, ¡qué velocidad!

Ni siquiera pude pisar tierra, pues me tomó de la chamarra y me acercó a él en aquel instante. Me dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, sacándome el aire y dejándome sin energías. Colocó su mano frente a mi rostro. Una luz rojiza me cegó por completo y luego… luego recuerdo haber caído contra el suelo. Quise levantarme, seguir luchando, pero todo mi cuerpo... No sé cómo pasó... El dolor pronto hizo que me desmayara.

Nunca olvidaré esos ojos rojos, esa voz… esa velocidad… ese aspecto fantasmagórico… esa esencia tan fría... Había sido sólo una víctima más...

oOoOoOoOo

¡Saludos!

Bueno, aprovecho este breve espacio únicamente para saludarlos y presentarme. Yo soy Sam y tengo 18 años (Rayos! Ya soy un adulto D: !) Empecé a escribir esta historia cuando tenía 16 años. Se esperaría que ya habría terminado para este entonces... pero nopi haha. Se me recomendó que publicara mi historia en esta página en vez de hacerlo a blogger y después de tanto tiempo me animaron a intentarlo c: Así que espero ser bien recibida por la comunidad, y espero que disfruten de esta historia :D Amaría ver sus comentarios, saber su opinión y espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final n-n!

Sin más que decir, me retiro y espero vernos pronto :3

Hasta la próxima!

- SamSSF


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo Capítulo**_

Siempre viví en una pequeña localidad. Mis padres querían que continuara mis estudios en un mejor lugar, por lo cual decidieron enviarme a esta ciudad. En realidad, soy un chico que prefiere la vida en el campo, y para mi buena suerte me terminé mudando a una pequeña casa en las afueras del lugar.

Y después de media hora de caminata, finalmente me encontraba aquí; Jewel City. Incluso cuando el tema no era de mi interés, tenía que admitir que en un principio me encontraba nervioso. Pero vaya, realmente era una ciudad increíble.

Recorrí la zona con mapa en mano, tratando de encontrar el nuevo colegio al que iría. Era una ciudad inmensa. Tenía grandes edificios, gran variedad de centros comerciales. Era elegante. Lo mejor de todo era que no estaba contaminada, como suelen ilustrarse las grandes ciudades. Con tantos parques resultaba acogedora, y la gente se veía sumamente agradable. Eso sí, era bastante gente.

- Emerald Institute... - Había llegado en cuestión de minutos, y estar parado frente a ese lugar... Wow, era precioso...

Dieron las 11:00 a.m. cuando llegué. Había perdido mitad de la jornada de clases y decidí mejor aprovechar el tiempo para observar la instalación de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha, admirado. Mis padres realmente se habían esforzado bastante pensando en mí. Supongo que no haría mal hacer el intento.

Entré, aún asombrado e incómodo por mi presentación. Recorrí un gran pasillo lleno de trofeos, fotos de figuras importantes y reconocimientos. Veía a uno que otro alumno dirigirse a sus clases, todos usando uniforme. Esa idea de andar uniformado no me gustaba en lo absoluto, por más bien que luciera, mezcla de blanco, negro y esmeralda. Ahora me daba gracia saber que había llegado usando gorra y chamarra, prendas muy usadas. Quizá podría hacerme pasar por algún jugador de fútbol americano y no habría problema, supongo. Encajaría mejor que perfecto.

Tomé un folleto y comencé a leer en busca de todo lo que ofrecería este lugar. No me había tomado la molestia de hacerlo antes, me causaba gracia mi irresponsabilidad. Me gustaba mucho el aspecto deportivo, pero saber que llevaría inglés y francés me paralizó. Tenía una sonrisa de bobo en aquel momento.

Al otro extremo del pasillo, me encontré frente a un enorme campo. Quedé boquiabierto. Veía aún a más estudiantes, todos divirtiéndose y disfrutando del rato, realizando diversas actividades. Estaba perdido con todo lo que veía. Luego, algo más llamó mi atención.

- Sería adorable estudiar en un lugar así.

- ¿Y usar esos uniformes tan ridículos? ¡Ni loco!

- Se ve como un buen lugar, pero hay mucha gente para mi gusto.

Alcé la mirada y divisé tres sombras sobre el tejado. No podía ver con claridad de quienes se trataba, pero persistí en mi intento por identificarlos. Era algo inusual.

- Eso se puede arreglar...

- Sería divertido…

Bajaron de un salto, quedando frente a mí. Eran tres tucanes; dos hembras de mediana estatura y un macho de gran tamaño y grandes músculos. Su apariencia y sus rostros definitivamente no creaban una buena impresión. Comprendía que ésta era la ciudad de las joyas, pero ellos exageraban en accesorios. Tenían la piel muy pálida, tirando a azul, y un plumaje purpureo.

Los tres extendieron sus brazos, apuntando al campo. Una extraña luz rojiza comenzó a formarse en la palma de sus manos.

- ¡Qué creen que hacen! - Exclamé impactado, sin reflexionar mi actitud ni por un segundo. Sus manos desprendían calor, como si actuaran como alguna especie de arma.

No comprendía cómo ni qué pretendían hacer, pero sabía por sus miradas que no podía ser nada bueno. Estuve a punto de lanzarme contra ellos cuando regresaron a verme con mala cara. Me había paralizado. Notaron mi presencia. Esos ojos rojizos, esas miradas frías… Era la primera vez que una mirada me provocaba escalofríos.

De repente, una de las chicas me sonrió y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba casi pegada a mi rostro. Colocó su mano frente a mi estómago. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando aquella luz de energía impactó. Tras aquella explosión, aterricé en medio campo, llamando la atención y alarmando a todos, invocando el caos. Se escucharon varios gritos y muchos jóvenes salieron corriendo en busca de refugio. Más bien, todos.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó una chica vestida de porrista, quien corrió en mi auxilio. Se hincó a un lado mío y me observó por todos lados, asustada.

No respondí. Me senté apenas tuve la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo y busqué a esos tres sujetos con la vista, con gran impaciencia. Se encontraban en el mismo lugar, riendo, lo cual me dio más coraje que temor. Hice contacto visual con la otra chica, quien alzó la mano, apuntándome. Disparó otro rayo de energía. Quizá tenía la suficiente fuerza para moverme, quizá lo pude haber esquivado, pero no contaba con la suficiente energía como para mover a la niña.

- ¡Cuidado! - No me quedó más que lanzarme sobre ella, usando mi cuerpo como escudo.

La joven porrista soltó un grito. El ataque impactó contra mí, creando una clase de explosión. Había quemado gran parte de mi chamarra y parte de mi espalda. Apenas pude mantenerme consciente con todo este dolor.

- ¿Estás bien? - Volvió a preguntar, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Aunque apenas podía alzar la mirada, era imposible ignorar aquellos ojos color esmeralda que expresaban culpa.

- ... ... ¿Tú... tú te encuentras bien? - Pregunté agotado, sonriéndole en un intento por tranquilizarla, tratando de recuperar energías.

Ella me sonrió en respuesta y me ayudó a levantar. Seguí con mi amable sonrisa un par de segundos más, pero pronto hice que me soltara, haciéndole comprender que debía marcharse en cuanto antes.

Regresé la vista hacia esos tres. Pese a que temía por mi vida, los observaba con gran seriedad. Estaba decidido a darlo todo por erradicar a esos sujetos.

Y yo que había prometido a mis padres no meterme en muchos problemas.

- No... no piensas ir a pelear, ¿o sí?

Comencé a caminar en dirección a ellos, ignorando por completo el dolor en mis piernas y a la chica. Esa fría manera de actuar hizo que finalmente comprendiera la gravedad del asunto, por lo cual echó a correr apenas pudo. Saber que ahora se encontraba a salvo me permitiría pelear sin preocupaciones, o al menos eso esperaba.

Volvieron a lanzar ese extraño ataque, esta vez los tres al mismo tiempo. Aunque esquivar resultaba difícil, era buena señal; aún podía moverme. Y con agilidad. Esas aves quedaron más que sorprendidas al comprobar mi velocidad. No pude evitar sonreírles con irónico orgullo.

Me acerqué aún más, esta vez corriendo, y en cuestión de segundos llegué tras haber dado un gran salto. No podían ocultar su asombro ni yo mi enojo.

- ¡Será mejor que dejen a esta gente en paz! - Grité lanzando una gran patada a esas dos chicas.

Quedé sorprendido. Una de ellas cayó en el corredor, adolorida, como sería natural. Pero la que cayó en el campo abierto repentinamente se desvaneció frente a mis ojos. Su cuerpo comenzó a desprender un humo helado mientras que éste perdía forma, desapareciendo al cabo de unos instantes.

Un puño aterrizó en mi rostro, sacándome de mis pensamientos. El enorme tucán me había golpeado, haciéndome retroceder. Apenas recuperé el equilibrio, corrí hacia él, pero al momento de lanzarle un puñetazo, me sonrió a la vez que su imagen se desvanecía frente a mis ojos. Había fallado, ¡qué velocidad! Asombrado, segundos después, sentí cómo me tomaba del cráneo y me lanzaba nuevamente al campo abierto. Esta vez no pude soportar el impacto. Había caído boca abajo, y lo único que pude hacer fue alzar la mirada para visualizar a mis poderosos contrincantes, con gran enojo, y cierta resignación.

La porrista, quien lo había observado todo, volvió a soltar un grito. Nuevamente corrió en mi ayuda. Sus intenciones me agradaban, pero me preocupaba que sólo terminara exponiéndose.

Ambos tucanes aparecieron de la nada frente a nosotros, sonriéndonos maliciosamente. La chica comenzó a temblar, por lo cual se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con gran fuerza. Realmente no podría decir que temiera más que yo en aquel instante. Dudaba soportar un golpe más así. El que parecía ser el líder alzó el brazo y soltó una terrible carcajada. Parecía que únicamente se estaba burlando, pues en ese instante ambos comenzaron a desprender aquel extraño humo de sus cuerpos, tal y como lo había hecho su compañera instantes atrás; también desaparecieron.

Los dos soltamos un suspiro de alivio cuando todo volvió a ser calma.

- ¿Todos los días son así de intensos en este colegio? - Pregunté alzando la vista y sonriéndole nuevamente a mi rosada amiguita de larga cabellera, en un intento por hacerle olvidar el catastrófico evento del que nos habíamos salvado.

- ¿Eres estudiante de nuevo ingreso? Soy una de los pocos erizos que hay en este colegio, y tenerte a ti sería fantástico. - Dijo sonriéndome igualmente, ayudándome a levantar. - Digo, eres un erizo sin duda increíble. ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

- Son los secretos de un chico del extranjero - Respondí dándole pulgar arriba y guiñándole el ojo, lo cual ocasionó que se sonrojara levemente, al igual que a mí.

- Amy... - Se presentó agachando la mirada, extendiéndome la mano. - Gracias por defendernos.

- Sonic... - Respondí tomando su mano, alegre. - Nada que agradecerme. Gracias a ti en todo caso por preocuparte por mí.

Seguimos conversando mientras ella me guiaba a la enfermería, lo cual no era necesario, y se sorprendió al ver que era cierto, pues mis heridas tienden a sanar rápidamente. Y ésta ocasión no fue la excepción.

Me causaba gracia cada vez que se impresionaba. Hacía muchas preguntas y me divertía dejarla con la duda. No quería ser malo con ella callando tantas cosas. Tengo buenas defensas y una excelente condición, pero prefiero no alardear a final de cuentas. No me gusta llamar la atención, es todo.

Sin embargo, entre risa y risa, no podía sacar de mi mente a esos tres sujetos. Su simple presencia me causaba escalofríos, y esa forma de pelear era cosa seria. ¿De dónde habían salido? Era alarmante que quisieran destruir el lugar… por diversión. Y tenía el mal presentimiento de que tarde o temprano volverían.

oOoOoOoOo

¡Saludos!

No tengo mucho que decir... ¿Cómo están? Yo después de una oleada de frío, finalmente tengo la oportunidad de volver a sentir lo rico del sol ~u~ ... Y fin de semana, eso también lo tengo y lo disfruto ~u~ 3

Haha espero este capítulo sea de su agrado :D! Cuídense mucho y tengan lindo día n.n!

Hasta la próxima! :3

- SamSSF


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tercer Capítulo**_

Finalmente lo había logrado. Después de todo un mes finalmente regresaba a este lugar. No lo podía creer. Parecía un sueño. Todos los días analizando y pensando, todas las noches anhelando mi libertad. Todo momento buscando una oportunidad... todo el dolor y la humillación que he tenido que soportar... Pese a toda la furia que invadía mi ser, era inevitable sonreír, aunque sabía que esto todavía no terminaba. Era apenas el comienzo de una nueva vida. Mi vida.

Era de madrugada. Había recuperado su confianza. Él descansaba tranquilamente en su habitación, sin sospechar que yo estaba aquí, sin saber que había burlado todas sus defensas. Qué ser tan ingenuo, y no lo volvería a ver jamás. Si eso volviera a pasar, lo mataría.

Lo tenía frente a mis ojos. Sentía gran satisfacción al tenerlo tan cerca de mí, al saber que podía volver a tocarlo, pero a su vez sentía gran temor de hacerlo. La última vez que estuve aquí algo salió mal. Me había confiado, y cuando fallé, cuando presioné ese botón... Lo recuerdo muy bien. Empecé a perder la visión, no podía respirar. Perdía mis energías y poco a poco dejaba de sentir mi cuerpo, pero no la desesperación. Tuve la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir, al igual que la suerte de haber entrado con tanta facilidad aquella vez.

¨ ¡Prefiero la muerte!¨ Recuerdo haber pronunciado aquellas palabras cuando todo esto empezó. Hablaba muy en serio en aquel momento, pero ahora, ¿por qué no podía aceptarlo?

Esta vez tenía más tiempo, mas cada segundo contaba y no debía dejar rastro alguno, lo cual me preocupaba. Tenía planeado salir por donde había entrado; un ducto de ventilación, pero la tecnología no era lo mío, y temía que se diera cuenta de que había alterado algunas funciones en el centro de operaciones. O que supiera que había entrado a esta sala.

Abrí el contenedor que protegía los cables que me interesaba manipular con ayuda de un trozo de navaja oxidada. Lo usé para remover los tornillos, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Eran ocho, así que no tomó mucho tiempo, pero definitivamente eran más de ocho cables ahí dentro. Sabía qué función tenían un par de ellos, o al menos me lo imaginaba, pero otros... Ni siquiera podía ver con claridad, para empezar.

Comencé sutilmente a estropearan el funcionamiento de aquella máquina, cortando aquel cable que podía hacer la diferencia. Me ponía más nervioso conforme avanzaba. Temía que se activase alguna alarma, que emitiera luz o hiciera algún ruido. No lo sé... pero más nervioso me ponía la idea de que tendría que verificar que ya no funcionara.

- ¡Qué haces aquí!

Escuchar esa voz... en este momento, en este lugar...

- ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? - Repliqué entre dientes, soltando los cables y saliendo de ahí, con una mano sobre mi cabeza, tratando de controlarme. No. Un sueño de tantos meses no se iría a la basura por un descuido. Mejor dicho, por una estupidez.

- Monto guardia, ¿no es claro? - Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz con tanta seriedad y enojo. Más aún, era la primera vez que se atrevía a dirigirse a mí de esa manera.

- ¡Quién te crees para hablarme así!

- ¡Qué hacías ahí dentro! - Interrumpió colocando la punta de su espada frente a mi rostro.

Con esta poca luz pude observar que traía su armadura puesta, incluyendo el casco, lo que significaba que sabía de antemano que se encontraría con alguien en esta sala. Que me encontraría a mí. Maldita sea. ¿Qué hacía a estas horas de la noche despierta?

No respondí. No sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar con claridad. Me estaba jugando el todo o nada, y sabía que nada estaba a mi favor. No temía por ella. Temía a las defensas propias de la base y a esa espada, esa maldita espada que quién sabrá algún carajo de ella.

- ¡Responde!

- ¡Nada que te importe! - Respondí aún más furioso, apartando la estúpida arma de mi vista. Mi mente comenzaba a nublarse.

- ¡Sabía que no eras alguien en quien se podía confiar! - Su voz sonaba indignada, y ni bien terminó su oración, había blandido su espada en dirección a mí.

Retrocedí dando un gran salto, manteniéndome intacto y aterrizando encima de una repisa.

- ¡Lo que haga yo no es asunto tuyo, y no hacía nada en contra de tu preciosa "misión"! - No respondió. Se abstuvo a bajar la mirada y yo la observaba con cierta tensión. - Además, yo nunca dije que pudieras confiar en mí.

Un combate, un maldito combate fue lo único que conseguí aquella noche, como ya se había hecho rutina en mí vida. Pero esta vez definitivamente me importaba. Eran las 2:00 a.m. y ya había un testigo que sabía que estuve aquí. Esto no era para nada lo que yo tenía en mente. La rabia era tal que no podía pensar en algo más que no fuera matarlos a ambos justo ahora. Ni siquiera podía pensar. Estaba furioso.

Tuve que bajarme lo más pronto posible de aquel estante. En cuanto lo hice, el mueble ya había sido destruido a causa de su espada.

- Lo sabía... no vales la pena...

- ¡Idiota! ¡Te atreves a hablar así sin saber lo que hacía aquí! - Ese comentario, ese tono de voz... Detestaba que las personas creyeran que sus palabras podían tener peso alguno sobre mí. En ese momento estallé. Ya no pude contener ni mi frustración ni mi furia, por lo cual me acerqué a ella con fuerza bruta. - ¡No me interesa! ¡Y tratándose de alguien como tú...! - Mi puño estaba a una corta distancia de su rostro, y pese a su frialdad y supuesta seguridad al hablarme, estaba asombrada. - ¡… no podría importarme menos!

A poco del impacto, mi oponente, agarrando firmemente con ambas manos los extremos de su espada, colocó ésta frente a su rostro, justo donde aterrizó mi ataque. La hoja plateada de la espada desprendió un gran destello, revirtiendo el poder en mi contra, lo cual me hizo salir disparado fuera de la habitación.

Frené de golpe cuando mi espalda impactó contra el gran muro metálico frente a la aún abierta entrada de la sala de operaciones. Volvía a llevarme una gran sorpresa, maldición. No sólo me dolía el cuerpo por el choque, pero la energía reflejada había lastimado por completo mi brazo izquierdo.

- Nunca confíes en los demás, ¿acaso no he sido claro?... - Dije en un susurro, tratando de levantarme, pero la falta de fuerza y la sorpresa sólo consiguieron hacerme caer boca abajo nuevamente.

Ella se acercaba a paso lento. La gran puerta, pesada y gruesa, se cerraba a sus espaldas. Desde aquí podía ver aquel aparato, aquel botón de mi interés. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí para que pudiese verlo con claridad, y lo suficientemente lejos como para sólo tentarme, para demostrarme que mi sueño seguiría siendo sólo eso; un sueño.

Se había cerrado. No había tenido la oportunidad de revisarlo, de probarlo y asegurarme que ya no funcionara. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan disgustado, tan intrigado. ¿Qué pasaría si fallo ahora?

Se activó la alarma. La base pronto estaría infestada de armas de fuego y guardias mecanizados. Me vi obligado a huir. Me dolían las piernas, pero ello no era significativo. No soy para nada fácil de atrapar.

Conseguí salir del lugar sin toparme con algún contratiempo. Inhalaba con dificultad... No podía soportar esta sensación. No podía aceptarlo. No podía rendirme, no en este punto, no cuando estaba tan cerca.

Un ruido me volvió loco. Regresé rápidamente la mirada en dirección a la fortaleza al percatarme de que había sido perseguido.

Ese modelo... era parecido al mío, pero tenía algo de diferente en el diseño. Era claro que la velocidad de sus propulsores tendría que ser inclusive mayor que los míos. Eso explicaría por qué en tan poco tiempo ya se encontraba aquí. Jamás podrás igualarme con tu velocidad regular.

Corrí con toda intención de no volver a saber jamás algo sobre ella, sobre el profesor, de nadie. Ni de la vida misma.

- ¡Luchas sin saber por qué luchas!

Se paró firmemente, sujetando el arma con ambas manos y apuntándome al pecho con ella mientas que yo seguía acercándome. No me importaba. No me detendría.

- ¡Lucho por defender a las personas de seres como tú!

Al recibir aquella respuesta con otro grito, la espada comenzó a brillar nuevamente. Esta vez una llamarada azul la envolvió, concentrándose en la punta. Finalmente, salió disparada contra mí.

…

...

...

Me encontraba rodeado de vasta vegetación, el viento no paraba de susurrar, y aquella ráfaga, aquella sensación de dolor... Volvía a suceder...

Observé el cielo oscuro, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos mientras que todo se tornaba borroso frente a mis ojos y mi cuerpo dejaba de sentir. Después de casi tres meses volvía a enfrentarme al impacto de aquel destello de energía tan extraño, y era la segunda vez que había sido derrotado. La segunda vez que perdía el conocimiento.

¿De dónde obtenían ese poder? ¿Por qué cada vez eran más? ¿Cómo lo había obtenido ella? Ya no importaba. Si ella no acababa con mi vida ahora, seguramente él lo haría...

oOoOoOoOo

¡Hola!

¿Cómo se encuentran? :3

No tengo mucho que decir más que continúa la historia c: ! Eso, y que planeo actualizar este fic todos los miércoles y sábados, por si se muestran interesados :D

Espero sea de su agrado X3!

Cuídense y pasen buen día n-n!

- SamSSF


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cuarto Capítulo**_

Fin de semana. ¡Vaya alivio! Este bimestre había llegado muy pronto a su fin, y todos estaban muy nerviosos por los resultados de sus exámenes… a excepción de mí. Desde aquel inusual primer día de clases, para mí, claro, pues entré tres semanas tarde, me había hecho muy buen amigo de la joven porrista rosada, con quien hice un trato; ella me ayudaría con todas mis materias mientras que yo le enseñaría cómo se divierte un chico de East Ville. Asistía a mi curso y, pese a ser un año menor que yo, era una chica bastante inteligente, divertida, interesante, linda, y... una cosa lleva a otra...

Después de tanto insistir, la había convencido de tener nuestra segunda cita fuera de la ciudad. Y aunque la idea me entusiasmaba, esta niña no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ocurría fuera de la ciudad, lo cual me hacía sentir, en parte, culpable de algunas cosas.

Para empezar, cuando dijo que le encantaba caminar, era una exageración mía quererla llevar a mi casa cuando queda a dos horas de distancia a este paso, por lo cual terminamos tomando el transporte público, el cual todavía nos dejó a veinte minutos de caminata lejos de mi casa.

En segunda, había traído un vestido tal vez algo elegante, equipado con accesorios igualmente delicados como su suéter, tacones y bolso. Se veía bastante bien, pero notoriamente no era lo adecuado para una cita de esta clase. Mi seguridad comenzaba a disminuir. No lo permitiría; mi misión era hacer que esté en contacto con la naturaleza pase lo que pase.

- Bueno, finalmente llegamos. - Dije con una amistosa sonrisa al momento que soltaba su mano y me acercaba a abrir la puerta de la entrada a mi hogar.

Ella observó con alivio y con cierto asombro el interior de mi casa, adentrándose poco a poco en ella, admirando cada rincón. Mi casa era muy distinta a todas las que habían en Jewel City.

- Sé que es pequeña, pero siéntete como en casa, ¿sí? - Añadí cerrando la puerta tras ambos, seguido de dejar mi gorro favorito sobre un mueble.

- Es muy acogedor… ¡Lindo! - Respondió sin regresar a verme mientras que le hacía ademán de entregarme su suéter y la invitaba a tomar asiento. - Vives en un lugar hermoso, Sonic.

- ¡Mi madre me ayudó con la decoración, lo juro! - Interrumpí con una gran sonrisa apenada en mi rostro, exaltado. Creo que heredé el buen gusto de decoración de interiores de mi madre, ups.

- No hablaba de eso, ¡ja, ja! - Comentó soltando una pequeña carcajada. - Hablo del medio que te rodea... Todo es tan lindo; los árboles, los pájaros, las flores. ¿No se te hace muy solitario?

- Hay uno que otro vecino a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

- Es un lugar bastante agradable...

Me encantaba lo que escuchaba. Pensaba que era una fiel amante de la tecnología y que era caso perdido, pero al parecer podría cambiar eso fácilmente.

- Si todo esto te ha gustado, entonces esto te... - Al salir de la cocina, mi alegre rostro cambió por completo de expresión cuando la vi sentada en el sofá con celular en mano, completamente perdida en la pantalla, hablando maquinalmente.

- ¡Amy! ¡Prueba este jugo de fresa con plátano, te va a encantar! - Dije quitándole velozmente el aparato, reemplazándolo por un alargado vaso, pretendiendo no darme cuenta de mi exasperada forma de actuar.

No soy tecnófobo, pero no me gustaba en lo absoluto cuando se distraía con esas boludeces, mucho menos en una cita.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! - Dijo tomando un trago. Inmediatamente se dibujó satisfacción en su rostro y ello me fascinó. - ¡Esto está muy sabroso! - Acto seguido, se bebió el vaso entero. Yo la observaba perdido desde mi asiento. Era bastante tierna. - Y bien, ¿qué tienes planeado para el día de hoy?

- ¡Bueno! ¡Si no te molesta, me gustaría una caminata! - Mi respuesta fue acelerada al notar que buscaba nuevamente su celular con la mano, el cual traté de arrebatar con la mía. - ... Tú sabes, quiero que conozcas lo que es verdadera belleza... de-después de ti, claro. - Añadí con la misma velocidad de antes, sonrojado y sonriendo al instante en que me percataba de lo que acababa de decir, y que nuestras manos habían terminado una sobre la otra.

- Claro, me encantaría... - Respondió también sonriendo, levantándose y observándome perdidamente al rostro. Sus mejillas igual se encontraban ruborizadas.

Dejó su bolso, suéter y celular, gracias al cielo, y salimos. Había un sol precioso y soplaba suave el viento. Le di dos opciones: sentarnos en la colina a admirar la gran ciudad y sus alrededores o recorrer el bosque.

- Pensé que nadie tenía acceso al bosque. ¿Acaso no es peligroso?

- No es peligroso. Sucede que es muy extenso y resulta fácil perderse, pero qué va, no lo es. Confía en mí. ¿Qué dices?

Por un momento lo dudó, pero finalmente accedió, disimulando valentía y seguridad. Le advertí que sería una caminata larga, y pese a que su fatiga era notoria, insistió en que todavía podía caminar más. Adoraba cómo siempre trataba de impresionarme. Lo hacía en varios aspectos, pero, en los que no lo hacía, seguía insistiendo, y eso me divertía mucho de ella.

Y así fue como dentro de quince minutos terminé llevando a Amy en mi espalda.

Tomó una media hora adentrarnos en el bosque por completo, pero el tiempo me pasaba tan rápido en compañía de Amy que era increíble. Nuestra charla era muy fluida, nuestras risas eran constantes. Adoraba que me abrazara durante todo el camino al igual que disfrutaba sentir su mejilla contra mi cabeza mientras que ella observaba el medio fascinada. Nunca había visto árboles tan grandes, tanta abundancia de arbustos, tanta diversidad en las tonalidades de hojas, ¡parecía una niña! Su reacción era lo que más me encantaba de este paseo.

- A esta quinta parte del bosque pancromático se le conoce como ¨Eternal Spring¨ - Le expliqué sin parar, perdido en el paisaje. - Como podrás notarlo, y su nombre lo indica, aquí siempre es primavera.

- Wow… Qué bello… Ha de ser fantástico poder venir aquí siempre que quieras. - Dijo bajándose de mi espalda, recorriendo poco a poco el lugar, admirada.

- ¿Sabes? En realidad, esta es la primera vez que me adentro en el bosque. - Confesé atontado por lo bello de la vista. Amy se veía hermosa con aquel vestido azul cielo y su preciosa cabellera fluyendo en armonía con el viento, rodeada de tantas flores, lo cual lo hacía aún mejor. - Y en verdad me alegra que la primera vez que vengo sea en compañía de una niña tan linda y divertida como tú. - La tomé del rostro e hice que me voltease a ver, permitiéndome que le colocara una flor en su pelo. - Es la primera vez que veo una flor de este color. Combina muy bien con tus ojos. - Añadí esbozando una sonrisa, retrocediendo un paso y observándola con mayor claridad.

Ella se había sonrojado. No sólo eso. También se había perdido en mis ojos, al parecer, y al percatarme de ello volví a sonrojarme. Era imposible imaginarse que yo pudiera gustarle a una chica tan increíble.

Tomé sus manos con delicadeza. Me acerqué unos cuantos pasos a ella. Cada vez se ponía más roja, pero no le incomodaba que yo me acercara. Le gustaba. Tenía su rostro tan cerca al mío. Nuestras frentes terminaron juntas, no pude evitar sonreír. Realmente estaba disfrutando este momento. Me dolió haber sido interrumpidos.

Un gran estruendo llamó nuestra atención inmediatamente. No sólo había acabado con tan adorable salida, pero parecía que también la amenazaba. Me adelanté unos pasos, adentrándome en la quinta parte prohibida del bosque. No importaba. Algo malo sucedía y no lo permitiría. Amy me siguió. A pocos segundos, adentrándome aún más, pude verlo con tanta claridad que dolió; gran parte de los árboles se encontraban destruidos, al igual que una línea recta de suelo erosionado. Me enfurecía ver un lugar tan pacífico como éste en pésimo estado.

Al final de la línea de destrucción noté algo… inesperado. Me eché a correr en dirección a ello. O mejor dicho, a él. Amy no pudo reprimir un grito de horror. Al igual que nosotros, el joven era un erizo, de pelaje negro, quien ciertamente no tenía buen aspecto. Su chaqueta se encontraba desintegrada, si es que acaso aquello era una chaqueta, al igual que sus guantes y sus púas, las cuales tenían unas mechas rojizas recorriéndolas hasta las puntas. Se encontraban completamente alborotadas, incluso chamuscadas. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo boca abajo, con heridas rodeando todo su cuerpo, sobre un gran charco de sangre. Me hinqué frente a él con gran pena, con mi mente nublada de ideas. No podía pensar en nada en concreto.

Tomé de su brazo y, con cuidado, lo coloqué boca arriba. No había rastro de bala, no había sido apuñalado. Eso sí, parte de su pelaje se encontraba quemado y, bajo éste, su piel se encontraba sumamente irritada. Solté un suspiro tras pensar lo peor. Esto era una desgracia. Pobre muchacho. Ambos nos limitamos a guardar un minuto de silencio, horrorizados por la escena.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho.

- Sigue vivo. - Dije rápidamente abriendo los ojos y regresando a ver a Amy. - Todavía tiene pulso. - Añadí con el brazo del chico en mi mano. Más específico, con su muñeca contra mi pulgar.

Sin más, levanté su cuerpo y lo subí a mi espalda. Mis manos estaban embarradas de sangre, y ahora lo estaría yo al apoyar su congelado cuerpo contra el mío, pero no importaba. No había tiempo que perder.

Mientras salíamos del bosque, trataba de pensar en qué hacer. Tenía algo en mente, pero tan solo pensarlo me alarmaba. No estaba seguro del por qué, pero el accidente con el muchacho, el ambiente... me resultaba familiar.

Estaba confundido, tenía que saber con certeza qué había ocurrido. No quería pensar en ello, pero creía que finalmente ocurrió. Volvieron. Y esta vez no los dejaría escapar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Saludos! :D

La wea Sonamy o.o

Espero les guste XD


	5. Chapter 5

_**Quinto Capítulo**_

Quería acabar con mis dudas, saber qué había ocurrido, saber qué hacer. Estaba en blanco. Habíamos llegado a mi casa en menos de veinte minutos y el erizo todavía tenía pulso. Me sorprendía que siguiese con vida.

No tuve de otra más que llevarlo a mi habitación, pues era el único cuarto tranquilo, libre de infinidad de paquetes recibidos y cajas aún no vaciadas. Dejamos el cuerpo sobre mi cama. La piel del erizo ya no se encontraba pálida, pero todavía no daba señales de estar a salvo. Fue un gran alivio contar con la presencia de Amy en un momento así, pues ella sabía exactamente qué hacer en caso de quemaduras. A la larga, notó que su brazo izquierdo no se encontraba precisamente bien. Con los cobertores y una sábana improvisó un yeso.

- Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por él por ahora. Tal vez no me creas, pero salvo la fractura en su brazo, no parece ser necesario llevarlo a un hospital. - Comentó Amy retirando el oído del pecho del paciente, con gran asombro y admiración.

- Se pondrá bien entonces. - Con mi mano sobre su hombro y una pequeña sonrisa optimista, ambos conseguimos abandonar la habitación con más calma, dejando solo a la víctima de tan misterioso desastre. Ciertamente me asombraba que el erizo se estuviera sanando por su cuenta, lo cual a su vez me preocupaba. ¿Quién podía ser ese sujeto?

Nos dirigimos a la sala de estar. Amy se dejó caer sobre el sofá más cercano que tuvo. Dejó su cuerpo caer contra el respaldo y, abrazando una pequeña almohada, cerró los ojos por un momento. Se veía agotada. Regresó la mirada y notó que todavía me encontraba al final de las escaleras, observándola con cierta angustia.

- Tranquilo, Sonic. - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, leyendo fácilmente lo que pasaba por mi mente. - Me divertí mucho durante nuestra caminata.

Me acerqué a ella sin decir nada. Sólo me senté a su lado y tomé de su mano. Apenas podía dirigirle la mirada. Era tan extraño sentirme nervioso de repente en su presencia, no podía negar que quería que todo fuera perfecto para ella.

- Tranquilo. Todavía no termina el día. Sé que no podemos dejar la casa sola, ¿te parece bien que veamos una película?

- ¡Claro! ¡Suena estupendo!

Estaba contento por su actitud tan optimista, aunque a su vez me disgustaba la idea. No me divertía pasar dos horas sentado sin hacer más que ver una pantalla. Pero en fin, ella se veía agotada, así que acepté.

- ¿Te importaría ver ésta? - Preguntó tras sacar una película de su bolso.

- Ya lo tenías previsto, ¿verdad? - Con una sonrisa irónica en mi rostro tomé el disco y con ayuda de un viejo reproductor de DVD pudimos verla.

Fui en busca de una cobija, me senté a su lado al regresar y nos cubrimos. Nos quitamos los zapatos y, mientras jugábamos con nuestros pies envueltos en calcetines, abracé a la niña e hice que se recostara en mi pecho. Estaba muy a gusto.

Pasó una hora en la que estuvimos así y yo no paraba de rascar su cabecita y jugar con su cabello tiernamente, y aunque ella ocasionalmente me dirigía una risita o una sonrisa, la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo atenta a la película que, en mi opinión, no pudo haber sido peor. No tengo nada en contra de las historias románticas o los vampiros, pero honestamente no me pareció muy brillante la idea de combinarlos. No duraría el resto de la película sin hablar o sin moverme. Por suerte, no duró más.

- ¿Bueno? - Dijo Amy sentándose, con el celular contra su oído. - Sí, estoy con él... De acuerdo, voy para allá. - Finalizó la llamada soltando un suspiro, pero no se veía triste en lo absoluto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunté curioso al notar esa reacción, entregándole el disco al comprender que debía irse.

- Era mi padre... - Respondió levantándose y acomodándose el cabello. - Me quiere en el hospital pero ya. - Añadió guardando todo en su bolso, tomándolo y colocándoselo nuevamente al igual que sus zapatillas.

- ¿Todo en orden? - Volví a preguntar ayudándole a ponerse su suéter, preocupado.

- Sí, gracias. Sucede que mi madre salió del hospital.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía algo?

- Adivina... - Dijo saliendo de la casa, atravesando el patio.

- Vamos, dime qué pasó.

- ¡Voy a tener un hermanito! -Finalmente confesó cantando su respuesta, regresándome a ver con una sonrisa muy tierna, sumamente contenta.

- ¡Asombroso! ¿Cómo es que jamás me contaste de esto?

- Quería que fuera una sorpresa. ¿No quieres acompañarme a verlo?

- ¡Qué dices! ¡Claro que quiero! Igualmente no podría dejarte ir de regreso a la ciudad sola.

- ¿De verdad? Es sólo que... me preocupa un poco dejar al erizo solo en la casa.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado... Bueno, tal vez no te pueda acompañar hasta la ciudad, pero...

- Tomaré un taxi, tranquilo. Gracias por este lindo día, te veré el lunes. - Se despidió tras darme un beso en la mejilla. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Estuve un momento completamente perdido, con una mano sobre mi mejilla, observándola descender la colina por el camino de cemento que daba de mi casa a la carretera treinta y uno.

Me dirigí a mi vivienda cuando finalmente se perdió de vista su silueta. Solté un suspiro tras cerrar la puerta. Bueno, al menos esta vez no me encontraba completamente solo. Lástima que mi compañía no era una hermosa Amy.

Subí las escaleras y fui directo a mi habitación. Lo primero que noté fue al joven reposando en mi cama, tal y como lo habíamos dejado. Su respiración ya no estaba agitada, lo cual me dejó tranquilo, y sumamente impresionado.

Jalé la silla que se encontraba frente a mi escritorio de trabajo y lo coloqué frente a la cama con el asiento de lado contrario. Me senté en ésta de tal manera que mis brazos y mi cabeza se pudieron apoyar en el respaldo, quedando frente al chico de pelaje oscuro. Sin haberme dado cuenta, en cuestión de segundos me había quedado completamente dormido.

Habrían pasado dos horas cuando finalmente abrí los ojos a causa de un extraño ruido. Desperté de golpe y volví al mundo cuando noté que mi cama se encontraba vacía. Al notar la ventana abierta, asomé a ver y busqué por todas partes con la vista, pero simplemente no había rastro alguno del erizo. ¿Huyó? ¡Qué rayos estaba sucediendo!

Rápidamente salí de la habitación. Era mi deber encontrarlo a la de ya. Me dirigí a la sala de estar. El sujeto notó mi presencia, alertándose al saber que yo también había notado ya la suya. En breve, soltó lo que tenía en manos y retrocedió dando un gran salto, aterrizando sobre un mueble, alertado, haciendo que, al caer, se destruyesen algunas de mis pertenencias. Bien, no sólo trataba de robarme, pero también estaba destruyendo mi hogar.

- Así que tú debes ser el propietario de esta casa. Responsable, entonces, de que me encuentre aquí...

No pude responder al instante por más que lo hubiese querido. Me sentía intimidado por aquella mirada fría, por aquellos ojos rojos que no me perdían de vista.

- Responsable... ¡responsable de que todavía te encuentres con vida, diría yo! - Finalmente hablé, manteniéndome serio, a la defensiva.

Él, sin embargo, cerró los ojos y soltó una leve carcajada.

- Eso explica el vendaje improvisado. - Comentó tratando de mover su brazo lesionado, sin éxito, expresando cierto dolor en su rostro.

- Tomaré eso como un ¨gracias¨, supongo.

Estaba a punto de pedirle a ese ser hostil que se bajara del mueble cuando éste, advirtiendo mis movimientos, volvió a dar otro gran salto, pasando encima de mí y aterrizando esta vez en uno de mis sofás.

- Iba a sugerirte que volvieses a tomar reposo, pero veo que te encuentras en muy buena condición. - Regresé a ver al erizo con admiración, lo admito, aunque en verdad era, más que pesado, temible. – Tal vez hasta excelente.

- Naturalmente...

Nuevamente traté de acercarme a él. Quería tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero no pasó como yo lo hubiese esperado. Volvió a alertarse de mis pasos y… esta vez no trató de huir, no; se lanzó contra mí de repente. Mi sorpresa era indescriptible. ¡Era muy rápido!

Con su brazo sano trató de golpearme múltiples veces y, pese a su asombrosa agilidad, pude esquivar cada uno de ellos.

- ¡Relájate, por favor! - Exclamé cuando finalmente pude detener su puño, pero de un rodillazo hizo que lo soltase inmediatamente, lanzándome contra la chimenea al fondo de la sala.

Me levanté con mucha dificultad. A un segundo de aceptar su desafío, mi oponente se dejó caer de rodillas contra la alfombra, con la mano contra su estómago, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Me preocupé al verlo respirar con tanta dificultad tan repentinamente. Lo tomé del brazo y lo ayudé a sentarse en el sofá.

- Te lo he dicho y te lo repetiré; tranquilízate, por favor. - Le pedí soltándolo y sentándome a un lado de él, entregándole un vaso con agua, el cual aceptó sin más y comenzó a beber desesperadamente. Pareciera que estaba deshidratado a muerte, pues lo bebió todo en un santiamén. - Te encontré tirado en el bosque en muy mal estado. Si quisiera hacerte daño, te hubiera dejado ahí tirado para empezar, ¿no crees?

Al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, el erizo escupió el agua que bebía.

- ¡Hubiera preferido la muerte! - Aunque su rostro se veía sumamente irritado, no podía evitar delatar cierto temor.

Pronto cayó contra mi hombro, bastante agotado; se había desmayado.

Me desagradaba su actitud, tanta hostilidad y rudeza. Me controlé. Era tan desconfiado, y sin embargo… Todo esto era muy extraño. Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro, soltando un suspiro.

- Calma... Aquí estás a salvo.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sexto Capítulo_**

¿Había sido un mal sueño? Ciertamente este dolor era verdadero. Me dolía bastante el cuerpo, en especial mi cuello y hombros, pero sentir era buena señal. No estaba completamente seguro de qué había ocurrido, mas algo era cierto; yo seguía vivo. Poco a poco pude finalmente abrir mis ojos y comprobé que no había sido mi mente jugándome una ilusión. Lamentablemente.

Lo primero que divisé fue a aquel erizo azul de las púas caídas observándome con atención. Esta vez sus ojos verdosos no expresaban alerta. Luego, me habló.

- Y así, finalmente despiertas.

- ¿Por qué...? - Traté de levantarme, pero no pude hacer más que resignarme a recostarme en aquel sofá y aprovechar el calor que me aportaba la frazada que me cubría, sin estar seguro de cómo buscaba completar mi pregunta.

- Oye, no te obligo a quedarte si no es lo que deseas. - Dijo reposando su espalda contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos. - Pero debes de estar consciente de que no podrías resistir mucho tiempo allá afuera en estas condiciones.

- ¿Quieres ver que sí?

No dijo nada, sólo se limitó a soltar una amistosa carcajada al ver mi reacción.

- ¿Y de qué te ríes tú?

- Lo siento, es sólo tu actitud.

- No le veo lo gracioso. ¡Quita esa sonrisa de bobo!

- ¡Ja ja! De eso hablo, ¡Relájate!

- ... Eres un sujeto muy raro, en verdad...

Se me había pasado el enojo. Ahora sentía una clase de confusión e incomodidad. No parecía que se estuviese burlando de mí, sin embargo... ¿Quién era ese sujeto tan extraño? Daba por seguro que era un idiota.

- Eres un sujeto muy fuerte.

No hice más que asentir, desinteresado. Noté que seguía utilizando mis viejos guantes. al igual que mi destrozada chamarra café, pero mis heridas habían sido tratadas y ya no quedaba rastro de la mayoría de ellas, si no es que de todas.

- ¿Pero qué te ocurrió? ¿Qué pasó en el bosque?

- Sabía que sólo buscabas sacarme información, erizo. - Contesté con gran seriedad mientras trataba de mover mis brazos.

- Ciertamente me interesa saber qué ocurrió. Me gusta mucho este lugar, en especial ese bosque. Lo que te haya sucedido no es para nada normal, y es un hecho que es una amenaza tanto para el bosque como para la ciudad.

- ¿Te crees muy astuto? – Repliqué lanzándole una mirada amenazadora. No me gustaba que la gente se entrometiera en mis asuntos, mucho menos que me hablaran con tanta libertad. Aun así, no pude evitar sonreír.

- Sé que lo que pasó allá no fue un accidente cualquiera, y si pasó lo que pienso que pasó, ciertamente me parece que eres afortunado de seguir con vida.

- ¿Afortunado, dices? - Repliqué molesto, tratando de ocultar con mi mano sana la evidencia de quemaduras en mi mejilla. - Sólo volvieron a tomarme por sorpresa, eso es todo.

- ¿Volvieron, dices? ¿Lo que quiere decir que no es la primera vez que eres atacado?

- He estado en más peleas de las que crees, desde que soy un niño, ¿sabes? - Dije recostándome contra el brazo del sofá, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, desviando el tema gracias a su poca claridad. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué me estaba hablando, mucho menos podíamos estar hablando de lo mismo. Pero al parecer quizá sí sabía de algo interesante, y yo quería saber de qué.

- ¡Aguarda, aguarda! No hablo de peleas en general o... ¡Agh! Hablo de tres sujetos en específico... tres sujetos a quienes llevo buscando desde hace ya más de un par de meses.

- ¿Qué sujetos?

- Tres tucanes; dos hembras y un macho. Eran sujetos muy poderosos y tenían ciertas habilidades muy exóticas, como el lanzar rayos de energía y fuerza inexplicable.

- ¿Vestían exhibiendo mucha piel y a su vez mucha joyería?

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo hacían! - Respondió observándome con gran desconfianza.

- Y dime... ¿Tenían ojos rojos como los míos? – Pregunté mirándolo directamente al rostro con una sonrisa irónica, lo cual lo intimidó inmediatamente, ocasionando que bajara la mirada, alimentando mi gracia.

- Sí…Sí los tenían…

- Mmh, interesante... - Respondí aún con más interés. -... No, no los conozco.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

- No tengo necesidad de mentirte. Puedes creer lo que quieras creer. No conozco a esos seres. Al menos no a esos tres en específico, pero me gustaría informarte que ellos no son los únicos con esa descripción. Hasta donde yo sé, parece ser todo un grupo de seres así.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿De dónde los conoces? - Preguntó retrocediendo, poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Supongo que de la misma manera que tú; por mera casualidad.

Mientras él me veía con harta intriga, yo respondía desinteresado. Parecía como si el misterio lo estuviera agobiando desde aquella vez de la que me habla, y sintiera como si yo pudiera responder a todas sus dudas. Para su mala suerte, lo que él creía que era información valiosa, no era información más que elemental.

- No bromees conmigo. – Dije rompiendo este molesto silencio.

- Lamento haber desconfiado de ti.

- Eso no significa que puedas confiar en mí.

- ¿Estás retándome, acaso?

- Te estoy advirtiendo.

El erizo sonrió con alivio cuando dije eso último, lo cual me dejó estupefacto.

- ¿Así que tampoco confiarías en mí?

- No tengo por qué.

Ambos nos habíamos levantado, viéndonos el uno al otro con gran seriedad. O mejor dicho, yo, pues después de unos cuantos segundo el erizo esbozó una sonrisa.

- No, al parecer todavía no tienes una razón para confiar en mí.

No supe cómo responder a eso, sólo continué observándolo con desconfianza pese a que él ya me había soltando una mirada... ¿amistosa?

- Sonic, Sonic el erizo. - Dijo extendiéndome la mano, observándome al rostro con confianza.

- Shadow, Shadow el erizo. - Respondí cruzándome de brazos, a lo cual él se vio algo decepcionado, quizá. No sabría describir esa cara suya, si era de sorpresa o de desagrado.

- Vaya, gracias. Creí que ni tu nombre podría conocer.

No respondí. Mi seriedad tampoco había cambiado en lo absoluto. Se me hacía absurdo que me diera las gracias por algo así. ¿Con qué fin me hubiera negado? Además, me gusta que la gente sepa mi nombre, que sepan quién soy. A veces, ese nombre que alguna vez escucharon con entusiasmo termina provocando alerta, miedo.

- Bienvenido al hogar de un chico de Jewel City.

- Saludos de parte de un joven de Downhood.

El erizo me observaba ahora con sorpresa. Yo no hice más que agachar la cabeza, dejando caer mis brazos, pensativo. No tenía por qué decirle que venía de Downhood, había sido innecesario. No había estado ahí desde hace ya tres meses, no sabía ya nada de ese lugar y... pensar en ello... Rayos, qué molesto y estúpido se había vuelto todo esto.

- Vaya, ¿de verdad? Ese lugar ha estado prácticamente muerto desde hace años, ¿o me equivoco? Un incendio catastrófico, o una cosa así, ¿no? - Comentó sentándose, observando al techo, como si hablara consigo mismo.

- No me digas lo que ya sé. ¿A qué se debe esta charla entonces? - Pregunté cruzándome de brazos, molestándome a más no poder. ¿Le estaba dando lástima a este imbécil? ¡Qué absurdo!

- Nada relevante. Creí que era una ciudad inhabitada, entonces conocer a alguien de ahí me resultó sorprendente. Pero sólo eso. Insisto en que te quedes a vivir aquí como se lo ofrecería a cualquiera que tuviera ese tipo de heridas. En tu caso, te lo ofrezco al menos hasta que sanes por completo. Luego serás libre de hacer lo que se te plazca e irte.

¿Era tonto, estúpido, idiota, o los tres? Cuidar de un perfecto desconocido, incluso cuando éste le fue plenamente hostil. No me fiaba para nada de este chico. Aunque finalmente terminé por considerarlo una buena oportunidad. A la final, no tenía dónde vivir y seguramente ahora tendría gente buscándome en toda calle. ¿Sospecharían que viviría en una casa bonita? Ellos saben que no caería tan bajo, y por ello lo estaba haciendo. Al menos hasta aclarar mi mente, por supuesto.

- No tengo por qué desconfiar de ti.

- ¿Sabes? El nombre de Shadow the hedgehog es muy conocido en las calles de Downhood, y no por nada. - Comenté recostándome contra el brazo del sofá nuevamente, sonriéndole con gran ironía y cierta maldad, a lo cual él sólo sonrió inocentemente en respuesta.

En verdad que era un ser muy alegre. No podía decir con certeza si era muy astuto o simplemente un idiota. Y al parecer ahora pasaría al menos un par de días bajo su mismo techo. Era una oportunidad estar tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de mis enemigos. Lo que aún no tenía en claro, y esperaba pronto sacar de mi cabeza, era quién era este sujeto, y qué tan útil me sería. No me daba buena espina, pero tampoco mala. ¿De verdad era tan inocente como para dejarme vivir aquí? Ver para creer.

- ...No mentía. No he visto jamás a esos tres tucanes... - Él regresó a verme con gran atención y sorpresa. - Pero hay dos cosas que deberías saber. Uno: No te esfuerces con la fuerza bruta; no puedes matar a quien ya está muerto. Y dos: Mantente alerta en todo momento, seguramente ellos siguen merodeando por aquí, y pronto volverán.

OoOoOoOoOoO

No tengo mucho que decir, de verdad espero que estén disfrutando de la historia ^_^U (Sus comentarios y opiniones son más que bienvenidas! .! )


	7. Chapter 7

_**Séptimo Capítulo**_

No estaba segura de qué hora era cuando abrí los ojos. La luz solar cegaba mi visión y forzaba a mi cuerpo tirado en medio del bosque a reaccionar. Me dolía todo. Apenas pude levantarme, no se diga sostenerme en pie. Había usado toda mi energía, energía que ni me imaginaba que tenía, ¿la tenía? Me había desmayado.

Me aferré a un árbol mientras inhalaba y exhalaba prolongadamente. Noté frente a mis ojos un largo camino de bosque destruido, la espada tirada en el suelo al comienzo de éste. Tenía la evidencia clara frente a mí, pero seguía creyendo que todo había sido solo un mal sueño. Él seguía con vida, ¿cómo sería eso posible?

Me tomó una hora, sino es que dos, volver a la base. A paso muy lento y forzado, conseguí llegar a la puerta de entrada. Mis guantes se habían desintegrado, así que sólo fue cosa de dejar mi mano caer contra el escáner y esperar a que la entrada me diese acceso. Mi pelaje y mi piel se habían chamuscado, pero estaba en tan mal estado que no podía sentir dolor alguno. Había sido una escena increíble, increíble porque yo seguía de pie.

En el exterior, la base parecía ser una casa cualquiera. Mejor dicho, era una casa cualquiera en el bosque. Sin embargo, era necesario pasar por el escáner, pues sin el reconocimiento del usuario no se abriría la puerta que daría con el verdadero laboratorio.

Fue el descenso más largo de mi vida, pero eso estuvo bien. Conforme pasaban los segundos menos quería enfrentarme a mi superior.

No quedó de otra. Se abrió la puerta del elevador. Ni bien caminé por un minuto, ya había divisado al profesor, quien se encontraba dentro del centro de operaciones, analizándola con bastante desagrado. Rayos, creo que había regresado justo en el peor de los momentos. Notó mi presencia a través del gran muro de cristal que se interponía entre los dos. Sus pequeñas gafas oscuras y redondas, al igual que su bigote exageradamente poblado, largo y marrón, siempre impedían ver con claridad su expresión facial, pero no era difícil advertir que ahora se encontraría... no tan… ¿contento? Furioso, sí, furioso. Esa era la palabra.

- ¡Qué ocurrió! ¡Qué rayos ha sucedido! - Decía moviendo sus alargados brazos de un lado a otro mientras se acercaba a mí. - ¡Por qué hay tanto desastre aquí! ¡Dónde está Shadow!

- Una pregunta a la vez, profesor... - Dije esbozando una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarlo a él, tranquilizándome a mí, sin poder evitar caer sobre mis rodillas, utilizando mi arma como bastón.

Verlo de esa manera me ponía los pelos de punta, y su desproporcionado cuerpo de huevo pegado a aquellas piernas tan delgadas y largas lo hacía ver como una especie de bestia con tan poca luz, dando una visión aún más intimidante.

- ¿Dónde está Shadow?

No pude responder al momento. Sentía mi voz quebrantarse, pero finalmente hablé con gran enojo, tratando de levantarme.

- Seguramente muerto. O al menos eso espero.

- ¿Seguramente, dices? - Preguntó bastante intrigado, pero desconfiando. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que un erizo como él podría morir tan fácilmente? Sólo conocía una manera, y al parecer se ha asegurado de que esa posibilidad sea ahora nula.

- Lo vi con mis propios ojos… más bien lo sentí. ¡Fue la espada! – Respondí tratando de controlarme, tratando de sostenerme en pie, pero eso al profesor no le importaba, sólo observaba el arma. - ¿De dónde salió esta cosa y por qué es tan poderosa? - Añadí con aún más desconfianza, deseando soltar la espada, y a su vez deseaba aferrarme a ella más que nunca.

- Créeme que yo tampoco puedo soportar más la intriga, y por el bien común no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Así que no perdamos tiempo y dime, ¿qué ha sucedido para que te encuentres así?

- Una buena porción del bosque se hizo añicos en cuestión de segundos, no me sorprendería que el erizo también. Cuando Shadow trató de atacarme, de repente la espada desprendió un gran destello azul, una gran onda de energía, tal y como hacen ellos.

- Ciertamente sorprendente...

- ¿Acaso estoy usando el arma del enemigo? - Pregunté con la mano temblorosa, tratando de tranquilizarme, de calmar mi odio.

- Ya te he dicho que esa espada es útil para terminar con este caos, por no decir nuestra mejor opción. - Respondió aún sumido en sus pensamientos, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la sala de operaciones. – Nos está ayudando, no hay razón para temerle.

- Pero... - No pude terminar la oración. No sabía ni qué decir, ni qué preguntar. Mi mente estaba cerrada y, sea cual sea la razón, no estaba de acuerdo. No quería estarlo. Tuve que limitarme a seguir al profesor. - Esos seres extraños pueden canalizar su energía en un ataque, bastante poderoso por cierto, y sin ayuda de una herramienta.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no sé cómo lo hacen... - Comentó acercándose a la caja que el erizo había desmantelado la noche anterior. - Pero lo que sí sé, es que la energía que ellos canalizan proviene de su maldad.

- Como reflejan sus horribles ojos...Oiga, pero le digo que la ráfaga de la espada…

- ¡Exacto! ¡Exacto! A eso quería ir. - Dijo interrumpiéndome, pero tratando de informarme. - Sabes que a esos seres no se les puede matar.

- No, pero su mayor enemigo es la luz.

- Sólo buscan un refugio temporal. Es más efectivo si reciben un corte con la hoja de la espada.

- Sí... ¿Pero por qué?

- Porque la espada es la clave, ya te he dicho, niña. Seguramente esa variedad de energía hace alusión a algo. No puede ser que absolutamente todos de ellos estén cargados de tanta ira y únicamente gracias a ella puedan pelear así.

- ¿Alusión al bien y al mal de cada espíritu?

- ¡Ja ja! Inocente criatura. No. Va más allá de eso por mucho. Pero si quieres verlo de esa manera, hazlo, no me incumbe a mí. Claro, esto sólo es una hipótesis, el comienzo de una hipótesis. No me hagas retroceder en todo esto, lo que buscamos es progresar. Bueno, más específicamente... sí, sí, eso debe de ser... - Explicó soltando una carcajada e ignorando la caja dañada, dirigiéndose hacia otra. - Seguramente eso los repele, neutralizando toda esa energía negativa. Por otro lado, ella les atrae.

- ... Necesito detalles... - Pedí recostándome contra la entrada, confundida. Mi superior era bastante inteligente, quizá el mayor genio de su generación, pero cuando se adentraba en sus pensamientos ignoraba todo a su alrededor, resultando en un balbuceo imposible de comprender.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Esa espada está directamente relacionada con el problema, seguramente desde el comienzo, y eso fue hace siglos - Habló dándose media vuelta, observándome con una gran sonrisa, reposando sus manos contra un gran tablero detrás de él.

- ¿Y por qué siendo vencidos con la mismísima arma continúan regresando una y otra vez?

- No estamos usando la herramienta correctamente. Pero... Tengo una gran pista, siento que ya casi resuelvo este misterio. Sólo necesito tiempo. Dame tiempo, una cucharada más de información y en breve te sacaré de toda duda.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita? ¿Qué información quiere? - Pregunté con intriga, ocultando una sonrisa. No quería hacerme ilusiones.

- ¿Por qué Shadow huyó? - Preguntó de súbito, ignorando mis preguntas anteriores.

- Porque lo sorprendí irrumpiendo en esta sala...

- Queriendo decir que tú lo corriste de la base.

- Sí, pero... pero, como podrá ver, él violó la habitación más importante de la base, y al rehusarse a dar motivos, en una situación tan sospechosa... lo tomé como traición y...

- Tranquila, tranquila... Hiciste bien... Es sólo que llegué a confiar en ese sujeto y... ¡Agh! Era un miembro indispensable para mis planes...

- Era de Downhood, no podíamos haber esperado menos. - Comenté cruzándome de brazos, tratando de disimular mi desagrado, y quizá algo de frustración.

- Qué discriminación es esa. Muy directa, pero me temo que soy de la misma opinión, o al menos eso ha demostrado él. Calma, tengo fe en ese erizo. Sé que tarde o temprano volverá, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Parece un ser frío, pero sé de qué está hecho su corazón, y sé que no podría vivir en paz estando lejos, fuera de nuestra causa.

- ... Y... ¿por qué Shadow querría entrar a esta sala? ¿Qué ganaba? ¿Retrasar toda su investigación? ¿Condenarnos a todos, incluyéndolo?

- A veces yo tampoco lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Pero él sabe que yo no soy tonto, y que toda la investigación está guardada en más de un sólo lugar. No, él fue directo al grano. Él quería esto. - Añadió presionando un botón y dirigiéndose aun sonriendo a una caja que comenzó a ascender del suelo. - Lástima que se equivocó de botón...

Mientras él sonreía con ironía, yo me interesaba por ver aquello que salía del suelo. ¿Qué sería?

- Él sabía que no dependería únicamente de la espada, y por ello empecé a buscar alternativas por si algo saliese mal. ¿Sabes lo que es esto? - Preguntó exhibiendo tras un grueso muro de cristal una preciosa gema color azul marino.

- No, ¿qué es? - Pregunté con mucha curiosidad, pues podía ver energía fluir dentro de esta, y que el profesor lo denominase "alternativa de la espada" significaba algo comprometedor.

- Esta es una Esmeralda de Caos, una piedra preciosa que contiene energía inigualable. Se dice que existen siete de éstas en el mundo y que. al juntarse todas, se obtiene el poder supremo. Pensé que era sólo un mito, pero eso cambió cuando encontré ésta en una de mis expediciones apenas el mes pasado. ¿Sabes? ¡Ahora me creeré toda leyenda que me cuenten!

- ¿Planea recolectar las otras seis?

- No, ¡qué va! Me tomó mi vida entera encontrar ésta, y más bien la encontré por pura casualidad. Además, todavía no sé ni cómo aprovechar la energía de ésta, no se diga de todas. Sería absurdo recurrir a ellas. - Contestó soltando un suspiro, dirigiéndose nuevamente al botón, el cual presionó e hizo a la joya desaparecer nuevamente bajo el suelo.

- ¿Alguna mínima idea de cómo usarla?

- Tiempo, niña. Al igual que con la espada, tarde o temprano aprenderemos a usarla.

- ¿Qué queda por hacer ahora, profesor? - Pregunté bastante confundida. Era como si el evento de anoche hubiese volteado nuestra misión de cabeza por completo, y lo había hecho al poner al erizo en nuestra contra. - ... Sigo sin entender qué gana saboteando nuestros planes. No pertenece a nosotros ahora pero... ¿y a ellos?

- Nunca perteneció a ellos, y jamás lo hará. Tú lo has visto pelear con toda disposición. Los odia.- Respondió abandonando la sala, observando la caja llena de cables sueltos con una mirada amarga. - Puedes estar segura de que seguirá luchando por su propia cuenta. Por ahora, te tengo una nueva misión.

El profesor me escoltó a la sala de cuidado y, conforme me relajaba y me calmaba el dolor, me explicó a detalle qué debía hacer ahora. Cuando abandonó la habitación quería marcharme enseguida, pero sería inútil con mi cuerpo en este estado.

Quería información exacta... ¿y de dónde esperaba que la consiguiera? Fue muy claro; interactuando con el enemigo. Me había enfrentado ya antes a ellos, pero ir directo al nido era demasiado.

- Viajar a Downhood... - Repetí en un susurro, desconfiada e insegura, sentándome en la cama y quitándome mi destruida armadura de encima. - La ciudad de la muerte.


	8. Chapter 8

Octavo Capítulo

Ahora que ya no vivía solo, seguramente las cosas serían muy distintas en casa. Para empezar, puesto a que el cuarto de huéspedes se encontraba ocupado por infinitas cajas y objetos tirados por doquier, me vi obligado a dormir en el sofá, ofreciéndole a mi invitado mi habitación. Era bueno saber que podía ayudar al erizo de pelaje oscuro, quizá podría mantenerme informado y saber una que otra cosa interesante, aunque admito que el sujeto no dejaba de causarme mala espina. Pese a toda esa desconfianza mía, había descansado muy bien. Ahora mi verdadero temor era entrar a mi habitación y descubrir que el chico se había marchado. No sin antes haber saqueado mi casa, claro.

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá, alcancé a tomar mis guantes, calcetines, zapatillas rojizas, y me las coloqué con toda la calma del mundo. Mientras hacía esto, pude ver a través de una ventana que el sol brillaba precioso. Era un domingo hermoso, ¿así que por qué no tomar un baño al aire libre? Ja ja, no me mal interpreten. No ando desnudo por la intemperie esperando a que una deidad me bañe con su lluvia. No. Voy al patio trasero con la manguera y una cubeta, en shorts, por si acaso algún curiosos llegase a aparecer, y disfruto del rato, nada más.

Primero me dirigí a la cocina y traté de pensar en algo bueno, pues aún era bastante temprano. La cocina no era lo mío, pero tampoco disfruto de comer mediocremente sólo por flojo. Me había preparado un par de huevos revueltos y un jugo de manzana, los cuales disfruté como rey durante los próximos veinte minutos.

- Rayos, olvidé por completo a... cómo se llama... - Dije en un susurro, dirigiéndome a la puerta de entrada. - ... ¡Shadow! Eso, claro... ¡Shadow! ¿Gustas desayunar algo? - No hubo respuesta. - Será flojo... En fin, en su estado, no lo culparía.

Dejé de pensar en el joven cuando un gran estruendo ganó mi completa atención, alarmándome. Salí corriendo lo más pronto posible para ver de qué se trataba y, a unos cuantos metros de mi entrada, quizá apenas a unos diez, había múltiples hojas tiradas en el suelo, rodeando al ya difunto arbolito que jamás antes hubiese visto en tan pésimo estado contra el suelo. Era tan joven. Tras él, pude ver claramente la silueta de Shadow, dándome la espalda, con su brazo derecho extendido, terminando en puño.

- Lamento haberte ignorado, me encontraba ocupado... - Dijo dando media vuelta, caminando en dirección a la casa, muy desinteresado. - Pero sí, me gustaría mucho desayunar algo. - Añadió cruzando a mi lado, por lo cual pude escuchar una pequeña risa suya.

Noté que había dejado tirado su vendaje en medio del lugar antes de entrar a la casa. Era un chico muy fuerte, ¿estaba alardeando? Cuando finalmente volví al mundo real fui tras él, con muchas dudas en mente.

- Nunca antes había probado fruta tan fresca. - Comentó con la boca llena tras haber dado una gran mordida a una jugosa manzana amarilla.

- Todas ellas sacadas directamente de la naturaleza, gracias a aquel árbol que acabas de asesinar. - Dije cruzándome de brazos, soltando un suspiro. - Puedes tomar todas las que gustes.

- Gracias, supongo. - Respondió con desinterés, dejándome atrás.

- Sí, de nada, supongo.

Decidí ir directo al patio trasero, de nada servía seguir pensando en el pasado. Corrí con entusiasmo, tomando en el camino unos shorts que colgaban de un alambre cualquiera. Se encontraban secando, ¡y había llegado la hora de utilizarlos de nuevo!

El sol brillaba aún más intenso y había bastas criaturas dándole vida al día. El pasto se sentía tan cálido, me fascinaba sentir la hierba entre mis dedos. Adoraba cuando las circunstancias colaboraran para que este momento fuera posible. Adoraba cómo el frío chorro de agua rociaba mi rostro. Me divertía tapar un poco la abertura de la manguera con el pulgar y que así saliese el agua disparada, ¡no me cansaba de hacerlo!

- Qué muchacho tan infantil...

- ¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo? - Pregunté regresando a ver al erizo, buscándolo con la vista. Se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol, oculto bajo la sombra de su follaje, de brazos cruzados y observándome con seriedad.

- Hmm, no, olvídalo.

- Acosador... - Me burlé pretendiendo hablar en un susurro, remojándome los brazos con el agua de la manguera.

- ¡Qué dijiste!

- Todavía no te bañas, ¿o sí? ¿No gustas unirte?

- ¡Ja! Claro.

- Sigues usando la misma ropa de ayer, te vendría bien un cambio y una lavada, aunque sea breve. - Acto seguido, apunté al erizo con la manguera, a punto de tapar una parte con mi pulgar para dispararle el agua.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada mientras bajaba la manguera. Él se limitó a verme con extrañeza, molesto.

- Amargado. - Dije en un susurro nuevamente, sin dejar de reír, cerrando la llave y soltando el largo tubo, caminando en busca de una toalla y de un nuevo par de medias, guantes y calzado. La próxima vez sí me animo a lanzarle agua.

En vista de que el sol seguía radiante, lancé las prendas por ahí, seguido de dejarme caer contra el suelo tapizado de esa suave hierba, soltando un suspiro. Esto era vida. Sin embargo, unas pisadas evitaron que me quedase dormido. Shadow había tomado asiento a un lado mío.

- ¿Cansado de tanta sombra?

- ¿Esa fue una indirecta o una suerte de juego de palabras?

- Mmh... Un poco de las dos...Tu nombre te encaja muy bien, en todo caso.

- Opinaría sobre el tuyo, pero creo que ya lo olvidé...

- Yo, en cambio, parece que ya tengo tu nombre más que grabado. - Comenté tocando mi cabeza con mi dedo índice, sin dejar de disfrutar del sol.

- Mmh... Tu nombre... empezaba con ¨S¨, creo...

- Estás cerca...

- ... ... ... ¿Susan?

- ¡Maldición, no! ... So...

- ¿Sofía?

- ¡Nada cerca, tarado!

- Ja ja, oh, ¡claro! Ya me acordé... Lo siento, ciertamente tienes más cara de esos otros nombres que de Sonic. Además, ya me acostumbré a llamarte "raro" o "imbécil" en mi mente, entonces lo olvidé.

- Prefiero jamás saber qué piensas de mí siendo así.

- En todo caso, ¿qué edad tienes? - Preguntó curioso, recostándose en el suelo.

- Tengo dieciséis años.

- Vaya, pensé que eras menor.

- ¿Y tú?

- Tengo dieciocho años.

- Ya veo. En menos de medio año cumpliré diecisiete años.

- No parece. Supongo que te llamaron Sonic por hiperactivo.

- A mis padres les gustó el nombre, es todo. No soy hiperactivo, pero sí me encaja el nombre a final de cuentas. - Respondí sentándome, regresando a ver al erizo con una sonrisa un tanto orgullosa.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- ¡Claro! Adoro correr y, no es por presumir, pero se dice que tengo una velocidad impresionante.

- ¡Ja! Ver para creer. - Respondió cerrando los ojos, sonriéndose a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees ser más rápido que yo, acaso?

- No lo sé. Sólo digo que mi velocidad es excelente, entonces te costará impresionarme, muchacho. - Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo, sin borrar esa sonrisa orgullosa de su rostro.

- Me suena a reto. - Sugerí tomando mis calcetines discretamente, correspondiendo a su sonrisa orgullosa. Lo admito, me moría por impresionar al señor asombroso, quizá así le quitaría lo pesado.

- No realmente... Tal vez en otro momento.

- Hmm... Ya veo… - Comenté haciéndome el interesante después de un rato, consiguiendo llamar su atención mientras me levantaba de mi sitio. - ... No te culpo de negarte a competir con una velocidad prodigiosa.

- Interesante... - Fue su respuesta inmediata, casi en un susurro. Sin embargo, no se veía realmente impresionado. - Sí, tal vez tengas razón y seas más veloz que yo, niño... - Por un momento juraría haber visto una sonrisa honesta en su rostro, pero en breve había vuelto a guardar silencio, desinteresado como siempre.

- ¿Tal vez? Vaya, veo que en verdad tienes tu ego muy elevado.

Estuvimos callados quizá durante una hora. Me encontraba ya bastante relajado, pero tenía tantas dudas en la cabeza que no podía permitirme tomar una siesta. Debía de aprovechar toda oportunidad.

- Oye, en verdad me intriga lo que dijiste anoche sobre esos sujetos. Tú sabes, de los ojos rojos...

- ¿Hablas de mis múltiples enfrentamientos con ellos?

. En realidad, no.

- No tienes ni una idea de cuántos de ellos son. Y sin darte cuenta cada vez son más, más y más. No te conviene entrometerte, niño.

No quise opinar más. Mi mente se encontraba abrumada por infinitas ideas y temores.

- Con esa supuesta velocidad tuya, no me sorprendería que ocultases más talentos, queriendo decir que no fue mera suerte que te enfrentaras a dichos tucanes y vivas para contarlo.

- Vaya, gracias, pero no es cierto lo que dices. - Respondí mirando mis pulgares, jugando uno con el otro, recordado aquel día con bastante desagrado. - No entiendo por qué sigo vivo después de eso. Yo sé que ellos eran mucho más fuertes, no entiendo por qué no aprovecharon esa oportunidad para matarme. A la final, ese parecía ser su propósito. Fue un milagro. De repente se desvanecieron frente a mis ojos aquella mañana en el campus del colegio.

- Entonces no fue un milagro, pero sí corriste con mucha suerte. - Opinó regresándome a ver de reojo, escuchando con suma atención. – O tal vez su objetivo no era matarte, a final de cuentas.

- Tú eres quien en verdad ha de ocultar varios talentos, si es cierto que te has enfrentado a tantos. - Comenté regresándolo a ver con una sonrisa amistosa, sin poder dejar mis pulgares en paz. Lo admito; estaba nervioso.

- Conozco sus debilidades, y no todos son precisamente fuertes. Sin embargo, alguno de ellos...

Calló de repente. Su rostro sugería que en ese instante se encontraba recordando, haciendo memoria de algún evento específico.

- ¿Acaso son más fuertes que tú?

- Sólo... No, no hay nadie suficientemente poderoso para... matarme.

- ¿Es acaso lo que ocurrió cuando te encontramos allá en el bosque?

- ¡No! ¡No me cambies de tema, estúpido! - Respondió bastante molesto. No había sido mi intención, por lo cual pedí perdón. Su rostro delataba gran furia, la cual parecía tratar de ocultar cierto temor.

- ... Supongo que tú también has corrido con mucha suerte, entonces.

- ¿Suerte? Hubiese sido suerte que me hubiese muerto aquella misma noche. - Respondió con bastante amargura, pero parecía estar hablando muy en serio. - Hubiese preferido morir antes que tener que vivir este maldito presente.

- Pero oye, hablando de muerte... ¿qué quisiste decir con eso de ¨no puedes matar a quien ya está muerto¨?

- ¡Oh! Entonces era eso lo que te tenía intrigado desde un comienzo, ¿verdad? - Dijo antes de responder, con ambas manos sobre el suelo, los cuales jugaban con el pasto mientras su rostro expresaba cierto desagrado. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza. - Todos ellos están muertos, ¿entiendes? Solo sé que son los espíritus de seres antiguos que se ven obligados a vagar entre nosotros, en este presente. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Nada de esto tiene sentido para mí, para nadie. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo? Estamos conviviendo con seres que partieron de este mundo siglos atrás. Y, si todavía no has hecho la conexión, no son fantasmas amigables. - Concluyó divertido por mi sorpresa, molesto por mi ignorancia.

- Pero... ¿muertos? - Fue lo más inteligente que pude decir en ese momento. Tenía la mente revuelta en intriga.

- No todos son intangibles, si es lo que quieres saber. ¿Sabes por qué sucede eso? Porque cada momento que permanecen en este mundo es como si la vida les diera otra oportunidad de existir, devolviéndoles sus recuerdos, y eventualmente sus cuerpos. - El erizo hablaba muy rápido, tratando de mantenerse serio en todo momento, y todo lo que escuchaba me había caído como balde de agua fría. Él tampoco podía ocultar su desagrado al no saber todas aquellas cosas que serían más que esenciales saber. - Pero lo que sí sé a ciencia cierta es que no pueden estar aquí como si nada. Es todo un proceso y gradualmente se van adaptando al medio. Ejemplo, la luz. No la soportan. Eso, claro, cuando no han estado en este mundo por mucho tiempo. Posiblemente esto explicaría por qué tú sigues vivo. También sé que si acaso logras vencerlos, tarde o temprano volverán. Es como si pudieran volver cuando se les dé la gana. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más curioso? Que sólo sea un grupo de personas. Es un alivio saber que sólo algunos puedan, pero saber quiénes son esos "algunos" sigue siendo un misterio para mí.

Escuchaba todo lo que decía con la mayor atención posible. Yo pensaba que todo se debía únicamente a tres sujetos misteriosos, pero ahora no podía imaginarme cuántos más serían. ¿Y cómo detenerlos? Tal vez Shadow me ocultaba más de lo que pretendía ocultarme. Sin embargo no cambiaba el hecho de que seguramente él tampoco sabía tanto.

- ... Creo que ahora entiendes, chico milagro. No existe modo de vencerlos.

La charla se vio sumergida nuevamente en un largo silencio. Era claro que ambos estábamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos.

- Oye, Shadow...

El erizo se limitó a abrir un sólo ojo y a prestar atención.

- Deberíamos de aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad para luchar contra esas criaturas. Tarde o temprano sabremos cómo hacerles pagar por todas esas atrocidades que han cometido, ¿qué dices? - Sugerí con una sonrisa alentadora en mi rostro, enseñándole mis nudillos en espera de que chocásemos los puños.

- Sí, claro. - Respondió frío, sentándose al mismo tiempo que retiraba mi mano de su vista de un manotazo, observándome directamente a los ojos, serio. - Esos fantasmas son lo de menos para mí ahora, y no tengo tiempo que pueda regalarle a la sociedad. Tal vez así pronto aprendan a dejar de ser tan egoístas e interesados.

- Shadow...

- Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana, héroe aficionado, pero sabes que pierdes tu tiempo. - Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, pronunciadas tan secamente... no volvió a dirigirme la mirada mientras se levantaba y se retiraba.

Después de un par de minutos seguí su ejemplo e igualmente me metí a la casa. Seguía perdido en mi mundo de ideas cuando me recosté en el sofá. Rayos, no quería ir mañana al colegio. Siempre fui de la idea de que había cosas más importantes en la vida que aprobar materias, y ahora se presentaba un claro ejemplo de ello.

Recostado en el sofá, seguí con la intriga. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿De dónde vinieron? ¿Por qué o cómo llegaron? ¿Su misión era sólo destruir por diversión, acaso? No sé cuánto tiempo pasé así ni mucho menos en qué momento me había quedado dormido. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de Shadow. ¿En verdad pensaba así? Sé que tenemos nuestros defectos, pero no puedes darles la espalda cuando más lo necesitan... Aunque... Bueno, tal vez tendrá sus motivos para pensar así, digo... después de todo él tuvo que vivir por su cuenta en Downhood... Tal vez tendré que luchar solo al final, o incluso… tal vez… tal vez incluso termine luchando en su contra. No lo sé.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Noveno Capítulo_**

Nuevamente no había podido descansar bien. Seguía confundido. Me intrigaba saber por qué aún seguía vivo, qué haría ahora. Pero a tempranas horas del día me vi forzado a despertar, olvidando con suerte la pesadilla que seguramente había vuelto a tener.

- Oye, Shadow. - Dijo el erizo abriendo la puerta de la habitación, observándome al rostro. - Debo de irme a Jewel City, y... me gustaría que me acompañaras...

- ¿Y a qué vas a la ciudad tan temprano? - Cuestioné quitándome las cobijas de encima, estirándome y soltando un gran bostezo. Recién parecía que iba a salir el sol.

- Tengo que ir al colegio, ¿sabes?

- ¿De verdad? - Dije con una sonrisa burlona, pero me ahorré todo comentario posible. - Préstame tu ducha y estaré listo en breve... ¿supongo? - Accedí sin quejarme, lo cual me sorprendería en un futuro no muy distante. Seguía ebrio de cansancio.

- Claro, está al fondo del pasillo. ¡Gracias!

El erizo abandonó pronto la habitación sin decir más mientras yo me levantaba de la cama. Ir al colegio... ¿tanta desconfianza tenía ese erizo de dejarme solo en su casa? ... muy astuto. En fin, preferí no pensarlo dos veces. En definitiva, la idea no me entusiasmaba, pero tenía mis motivos para no separarme del erizo. No perdí más tiempo y fui directo al baño. Fue bastante refrescante la ducha y en breve, ya con el cuerpo limpio y mi pelaje impecable, regresé a la habitación. El niño había dejado ropa limpia en la cama, era mucha e innecesaria. Sólo tomé los guantes, calcetines y la chamarra roja.

Pronto tomamos el desayuno; café con leche, un emparedado y fruta. No intercambiamos palabra en un largo rato. Salimos de la casa. Descendimos la colina que nos llevaría a la calle principal y esperamos al autobús que nos llevaría a la ciudad.

- Sólo espero que no haya mucho tráfico, o no llegaré a tiempo a clases. - Comentó el erizo después de quince minutos de espera.

- Sí, seguramente hay tráfico. - Dije sarcástico. - La carretera está más muerta que-

- ¿Que tu amabilidad? ¿Que tu habilidad para sonreír? ¿Que tu sentido de humor?

- ¡Menos muerta que tú si no te callas!

- Relájate, Shadow. Sólo noté que tenías problemas para completar tu oración, quería ayudar.

- Eres realmente muy tonto. Empezando por el hecho de que, si tienes una velocidad tan prodigiosa como te gusta alardear, ¿por qué no vamos a pie? Seguramente perderíamos menos tiempo. - Hablé con cierta amargura. Qué fastidio innecesario tener esta rutina a diario, digo yo.

- Eso hago, pero no cuando tengo compañía.

-Estoy acostumbrado a recorrer largas distancias sin parar, así que dejémonos de estupideces, o prefiero quedarme en casa.

- Hmm, avísame si te cansas o no puedes seguirme el paso. - Tras haber demostrado desagrado ante mi segunda opción, el erizo echó a correr a una velocidad ciertamente veloz. Gracias a mis patines resultó sencillo mantenerme a su ritmo, y así en treinta minutos habíamos llegado a la ciudad. Lo único que escuché de su parte en todo el camino había sido un ¨Me impresionas, erizo.¨

Esto sólo había sido a la entrada de Jewel City. Aunque su colegio quedaba apenas a unas quince cuadras, optó por caminar, para relajarnos y aprovechar que todavía era temprano. Sonic no tenía ni idea de lo que relajarse significaba, pues aprovechó la caminata para hablarme de su vida, de la ciudad, blah blah blah...

- ¿En qué colegio estudiabas tú, Shadow? - Preguntó con su estúpida sonrisa amistosa.

- ¡Ja ja! ¿Colegio? Me mata saber que pierdas tu tiempo en una idiotez así. El sistema es de lo más astuto para entretener y ¨formar" a sus ciudadanos.

- Tampoco es para que lo digas así... ¡Termina siendo divertido! - Ser intocable. Un momento se ve desanimado y al siguiente otra vez está feliz.

- No le veo lo divertido, sólo lo innecesario. No ofrece nada que no te pueda enseñar la vida misma. Además, es una perfecta distracción. - Dije con la mirada al frente, deteniéndome en la esquina al ver que el semáforo se había puesto en verde, tal y como cualquier buen civil hubiese hecho.

- Mmmh... Puede que tengas razón y esa clase de enseñanza sea inne... ¡15 + 48!

- 63...

- ¡9 x 9!

- 81...

- ¡Si tengo tres manzanas-

- ¡Te las meto todas por el c... sigue caminando, imbécil!

- ¿Te da miedo un poco de matemáticas?

- Me da miedo estarte dando las respuestas de tu próximo examen.

- Shadow, eres un amargado... - Dijo caminando aún más rápido, subiendo las escaleras que darían con la entrada a su colegio.

- Y tú un tarado. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora mientras tú vas y juegas al estudiante? - Pregunté fastidiado, con las manos en la cintura, esperando otra de sus ocurrencias.

- Uh... recorre la ciudad o... ¡Mira! ¡Ten! - Respondió lanzándome una bolsita llena de monedas. - No es mucho dinero, pero puedes usarlo para lo que gustes. Salgo del colegio a las 14:00 horas. ¡Disfruta tu día!

Su voz se perdió conforme entraba trotando. Vaya forma de abandonarme, pero así estaba mejor. Ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quisiera... y con su plata... creo que no vio estos billetes. Ciertamente tenía muchas más cosas que hacer, muchas más importantes… pero qué descortés seria de mi parte no hacer lo que me pida de favor el sujeto que tan amablemente me ha dado vivienda... Sí, seguramente eso fue lo que me convenció a relajarme un rato. Estúpido.

La ciudad era ciertamente aburrida, pero qué rica comida y golosinas ofrecía. Primera vez en mi vida que comía tanto y en siete horas descubrí que lo mío era pecar de gula, pero ni modo, habían dado las 14:00 horas y quedé de verme con el erizo ricachón ese.

Llegué justo en el mismo momento en el que él iba saliendo. Estaba acompañado de una muchacha rosada, de quien no terminaba de despedirse. Maldición, me impacientaba, pero finalmente Romeo la abandonó al notar mi presencia, bajando pronto la escalera y cruzando la calle para dar a nuestro encuentro.

De no ser porque lo convencí de volver a su casa a paso rápido, hubiese aprovechado la carrera para hablarme más de su colegio, de sus amigos, blah blah blah... No crean que el erizo parlanchín calló ahí. No. Me seguí enterando de anécdotas sin sentido hasta que por fin llegamos a la sala de su casa. Sólo pude callarlo al darle un almohadazo.

- Ja, ja, muy divertido, Shadow. - Dijo sarcástico al retirar la almohada de su rostro. No lo regresé a ver.

- Sí, soy todo un amo de la comedia.

- ¡Pues yo no me quedo atrás!

El imbécil me había lanzado la almohada a la cabeza. Estaba tan distraído que casi me hacía perder el equilibrio en plena subida por las escaleras.

- ¡Podrías dejar de molestar! - Me quejé furioso, regresándolo a ver y amenazándolo con el puño. Ya no me parecía extraño que me respondiera con su burlona risa. Juro que uno de estos días te daré una paliza, Sonic. - ¡Oh! Por cierto, ten tu monedero. - Finalicé la charla lanzándole su bolsita, dirigiéndome a su habitación… MI habitación.

- Gracias, Shad... ¡Oye! ¡Aquí había más dinero! Mejor dicho; ¡Aquí había dinero! ¡Te lo gastaste todo! ¡Cómo es posible! ¿Shadow? ¡Shadow! - Grita cuanto quieras. Yo sólo cerré la puerta tras de mí y proseguí a tomar una larga siesta, hasta que diera el día de mañana. Verdaderamente me encontraba agotado. Extraño, no había sido un día muy activo que digamos. Tal vez había sido que sus gritos me acurrucaron.

Y así pasó toda la semana. El erizo me despertaba temprano, me obligaba a acompañarlo, me gastaba su dinero en exquisiteces, nos peleábamos, nada interesante ni importante había pasado en todos estos días, sólo el que me trasladara el cuarto día a la habitación de huéspedes. Qué idiota, cargando a un joven que necesita reposo extremo mientras duerme y lanzarlo contra la cama como si nada. ¡Bueno hubiera sido que me lanzara SOBRE la cama!

Así continuó la rutina, hasta el viernes, que se le ocurrió algo tan... de su estilo.

- No, no, no. - Dije amargado y desinteresado apenas terminó de hablar. - ¡No usaría esa ridiculez ni en un millón de años! - Añadí apartando de mi vista ese horrible uniforme esmeralda de mi vista.

- Por favor, Shadow, ven conmigo a clases. - Insistió apenado, pero sin soltar las desagradables prendas. - Así ya no me daría mala espina dejarte sólo por ahí.

- ¿Acaso eres mi niñera? ¿Acaso? - Interrumpí, necio.

- No te aburrirías solo.

- Me gusta pasar mi tiempo solo. Me gusta pasar mi tiempo sin ti.

- Te diré todo lo que quieras saber sobre los espíritus.

- ¿Realmente crees saber más que yo? Tú eres el que realmente quiere saber.

- Y por esos sigues aquí, asumo.

- Tengo mis dudas.

- Lo que me recuerda. Ya no te daré más dinero si no vienes.

...

...

...

/ ~ Y así, llegando a Jewel City ~ \\

- No sé cómo rayos me convenciste, en serio que no... Pero más te vale que todo esto valga la pena.

- Tal vez te enseñen buenos modales.

En serio esperaba que la información que escondía fuera tan valiosa como sus bolsillos, o en serio me arrepentiría de esto. Y claro, me marcharía inmediatamente una vez que me haya deshecho del cadáver del erizo.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo cuando finalmente llegamos. Había demasiada gente y lujo para mi gusto. ¿Cuánto dinero se habrá invertido en esta instalación y cuántos ciudadanos lo hubieran necesitado para alimentarse a ellos y a sus familias? Tanto el ambicioso como el débil… patéticos.

Mientras yo pensaba en todo eso, el erizo me había estado diciendo tantas cosas, hablando y hablando, hablando de... eh, no sé...

- Oye, ¿al menos me estás prestando atención?

- Claro, su majestad. Un día de clases, mocosos como tú por todos lados, y bla blah blah...

- En serio siempre eres tan pesado, me sorprendes. - Dijo recorriendo lo que parecía ser el último pasillo que cruzaríamos, en el tercer piso, deteniéndose ante una puerta. - Tú sólo sígueme el juego, yo te introduciré y haré lo más importante, ¿entendido?

- Sí, estudio, profesores, blah blah blah...

El erizo contó hasta diez, se tranquilizó y abrió la puerta. Al parecer habíamos llegado tarde, pues había al menos veinte estudiantes sentados firmes en sus asientos, quienes nos regresaron a ver curiosos, especialmente a mí. Mmh, al parecer la gente de las grandes ciudades tiene muy poca concentración.

- Sonic, tarde otra vez. No me sorprende. - Comentó una morsa hembra de gran tamaño, observando al erizo, molesta, aunque con poca sorpresa, con un libro en mano.

- Lo siento, profesora Walrinee. Tuve un pequeño inconveniente que me retrasó... - Se disculpó agachando la cabeza y con una de sus típicas sonrisas apenadas.

- Vaya, además de estúpido, irresponsable. - Le susurré en el oído, jugando con el cuaderno y el bolígrafo que me había otorgado como único material. Como si fuese a tomar apunte alguno.

- ¡Cállate, que ese "pequeńo inconveniente" eres tú! - Respondió molesto en un supuesto susurro, pero fue claramente escuchado por la clase entera.

- Tomen asiento, por favor. - Dijo la gorda aquella alzando una ceja mientras que algunos trataban de callar sus carcajadas. No era fanático de las risas, pero qué pena me daba que hasta ese derecho les fuera reprimido sin objetivo alguno.

Me vi forzado a tomar asiento detrás de él. Sonic se sentaba en medio de dos chicas, una al parecer muy desinteresada de la clase y la otra muy callada, atenta. Pude inferir del balbuceo de la profesora que su materia era Historia. No tenía sueño, pero el aburrimiento era mortal al igual que mi fastidio ante todo esto, ante tanto mocoso tratando de dirigirme la palabra. Pensaba que las clases estaban divididas por edades, ¿por qué estaba yo aquí? Según dicta el sistema, yo ya debería de estar graduado… o en primaria. Nunca se sabe.

No había puesto atención alguna a los tres diferentes profesores cuando el sonido de una campana finalmente me liberó del salón. El erizo regresó a verme sonriendo y me dijo que ahora tendríamos un receso de treinta minutos. Me impresionó enterarme que los jóvenes pasaran tantas horas encerrados y, en ese valioso tiempo de supuesta libertad, no hiciesen más que sentarse por ahí a platicar sobre quién sabe qué tanta estupidez. Sonic hizo que lo siguiera al enorme patio mientras me contaba de nuestras siguientes clases, actividades, ¡Qué más da! ¡BLAH BLAH BLAH!

¡Este sería el día más largo de mi vida!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Décimo Capítulo**_

Algunos usaban su tiempo libre sabiamente para estirar el cuerpo y hacer actividad física. Pensé que lo menos molesto sería dirigirme a un lugar cercano a los deportistas y observar cómo jugaban, alejándome así de la mayoría de los alumnos. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que en breve me persiguiese el parásito azulado, quien no se encontraba solo esta vez.

- ¡Oye, Shadow! Me gustaría mucho que conocieras a una chica asombrosa.

Regresé la mirada y vi frente a mis ojos al mismo erizo rosado con quien Sonic siempre salía del colegio, a quien no dejaba de ver en clases.

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Amy, Amy Rose. Mucho gusto en conocerte. - Dijo con su voz quizá un tanto chillona, pero adorablemente femenina.

- Lindo nombre para una linda chica. - Comenté mientras la analizaba con la mirada. Daba la impresión de ser agradable, pero el celular en mano y los audífonos rodeando su cuello me daban otra impresión.

- Sí, muy linda. - Añadió Sonic cruzándose de brazos, alzando una ceja, desconfiado.

- Erizo, tus celos son, más que patéticos, innecesarios. - Hablé cerrando los ojos nuevamente y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. - Shadow el erizo, un gusto conocerte. Y mi más sincera admiración, Amy Rose, soportando a este tarado todos los días. - Añadí, dignándome a hacer una reverencia muy bien actuada a la chica, casi auténtica.

Evidentemente esto sólo causó más desagrado en el chico, y la chica no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada, esperando no ofender a Sonic. Oh, cuán inocente criatura.

- Ehm, y dime, Shadow, ¿qué opinas de esta instalación? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Qué te parece el estudio aquí?

- No le he prestado mucha atención... ninguna clase de atención, realmente. Sólo espero con ansias la hora de irme.

- Venga, es viernes, es normal estar impaciente para disfrutar a más no poder de la música y de los amigos, ¡Woo hoo!

- ... ... ... Sí, definitivamente es eso.

- ¿Planeas terminar la preparatoria aquí?

- No.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Sería fantástico contar con un erizo más!

- No.

- Sí, sobretodo siento tú un erizo tan fascinante y fiestero, Shadow. - Dijo Sonic, interfiriendo.

- Por favor, ¿podrías ahorrarte tus comentarios, genio?. - Ahora comprendo por qué se llevan tan bien esos dos. ¡Ambos aman hacer preguntas, y preguntas, y más preguntas y hablar, y hablar y hablar! ¡No importa cuán seca sea mi respuesta!

- ¿Te gusta el deporte, Shadow? - De eso mismo hablo. - O en todo caso, ¿el fútbol americano?

- No me quejo. Rara vez he jugado en mi vida, cuando era niño, pero seguramente lo juego mucho mejor que todos esos sujetos. - Al momento de haber hecho tal comentario, un par de jugadores regresaron a verme con mala cara, lo cual me robó una sonrisa... lo cual molestó a Sonic, robándome otra sonrisa y una carcajada.

- Claro, en verdad no puedo imaginarte jugando Y ganando en este deporte.

- Oye, yo sólo decía. No tengo por qué demostrártelo.

Acto seguido, un balón impactó contra mi pecho con cierta rudeza, el cual atrapé con curiosidad.

- Veamos qué tan bueno eres, chico rudo. - Al alzar la mirada, pude divisar a un tigre de bengala de músculos formados observándome molesto mientras se echaba a correr al centro del campo, sin perderme de vista.

Sonic y Amy se sorprendieron al ver el desafío. Todos los jugadores tomaron sus posiciones, dejando un espacio claramente para mí.

- Shadow, no deberías de hacer amistad con esos chicos, mucho menos enemistad... - Susurró la chica tomando a Sonic del brazo, asustada.

- Créeme, te sorprendería lo mucho que no me importa. - Respondí desinteresado, aún con el balón en manos. - O los muchos enemigos que YA tengo. No me molestaría incrementar mi lista.

- Deberías de ignorarlos, Shadow. Aquí y allá siempre encontrarás gente desagradable, ¿para qué lidiar con ellos? - Comentó Sonic con las manos en la cintura, soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Son los clásicos chicos rudos que creen que pueden conmigo? Es gracioso, de repente comienza a importarme...

Y con ello, decisión tomada. Me dirigí al centro del campo con el balón en manos, dejando a Sonic y a Amy impactados. Esto podría ser interesante.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Décimo Primer Capítulo**_

- ¿Conoces las reglas, enano? - Preguntó con una mirada asesina un tigre anaranjado, arrebatándome el balón de las manos.

- Sé cómo anotar un Touch Down sin problema alguno y que matar a mis contrincantes no es permitido... Sé lo suficiente como para vencerlos, por supuesto. - Respondí colocándome en mi lugar correspondiente. Nadie me quería en su equipo, pero igual terminé en el equipo rojo.

El juego empezó y, claro, como si quisieran jugar conmigo. Estos sujetos sólo buscaban una oportunidad para golpearme, y bueno, ¿por qué no dárselas? Bastante humillante sería ganarles con o sin sus trampas.

- Sonic, no entiendo, ¿de qué equipo es Shadow? ¿En serio es tan rudo el fútbol americano?

- No, por supuesto que no... Iré a ayudarlo.

Mi distracción, al igual que el disgusto tras escuchar ese diálogo, fue tan extrema que le dio oportunidad a un gigantón de aplastarme.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, eh, Sonic? - Cuestioné con gran desagrado, aún en el suelo, sosteniendo todavía entre mis manos el balón, adolorido.

- Sí, ¿qué demonios crees que haces pisando mi territorio, eh, Sonic? - Interrumpió un sujeto tomando al joven de la playera y acercándoselo al rostro, enojado.

No sé por qué, en verdad que no, pero me sorprendió ver en ese momento que existía alguien más que parecía desagradarle el erizo. Pero a diferencia de mí, aquel equidna rojo parecía tenerle una clase de rencor.

- Vine a apoyar a mi colega. ¿Algún problema? - Respondió molestándose bastante, formando un puño con ambas manos, tratando de contenerse.

- Miren, ¡quién lo diría! Al parecer este bufón tiene su lado serio y rudo. - Comenté acercándome a él, tomándolo del reverso de su playera, arrebatándoselo al equidna y acercándolo a mí. - ¡Pero no necesito tu ayuda, me oyes!

- No, no te oigo. El sonido de tu ego me impide escucharte.

- Si, erizo maricón, no te necesita ni te queremos en este campo, lárgate.

- No, no necesito su ayuda... pero sí, sí lo quiero en mi equipo. - Sonic regresó a verme con gran sorpresa por haberlo defendido, o bueno, lo que él quisiera creer. - Quiero darle la oportunidad de humillarte, nenita resentida.

- ¡Qué quisiste decir con eso, enano! - Dijo bastante molesto, pero no protestó más al notar en mi sonrisa el poco interés que le daba. - Puedes jugar en su equipo, Sonic. Sólo porque me lo pide tu novio. - Respondió dándose media vuelta y regresando al centro del campo, más que furioso.

- Te arrepentirás de tus palabras, equidna imbécil. Y tú, no creas que te ayudé o te ayudaré. - Dije al extremo del fastidio, empujando a Sonic y regresando a mi posición de juego. - Ahora demuéstrame que valió la pena, erizo inútil.

Ignoró mis palabras y el juego continuó. Al parecer Sonic tenía que saldar cuentas pendientes con el rojito ese, por ello lo dejé entrar. Sin embargo, ahora este sujeto de larga cabellera comenzaba a intrigarme. Pese a su corta estatura en comparación a todos su compañeros (media 5 cm menos que yo, lo mismo que Sonic, vaya.), me daba la impresión de ser dos grados superior, es decir, tenía mi misma edad. Pero lo que en realidad me llamaba la atención era su habilidad y que, al parecer, fuera el líder temido de todos estos jugadores de dieciséis a diecinueve años de edad. Me hacía pensar que ocultaba algo.

Tenía razón. Este juego era más sencillo de lo que yo pensaba y pronto comencé a darle una paliza al otro equipo… Y al mío. Todos trataban de derrumbarme, a excepción de Sonic. No podían ni con él ni conmigo. En cuestión de segundos, gran parte del alumnado se reunió a ver el partido. Pronto descubrí que la velocidad de Sonic impresionaba y sí era un chico hábil, Amy al parecer era capitana de las porristas, los profesores también eran fanáticos del deporte, la mayoría de los jugadores se babeaban por las chicas y ahora comprendía el verdadero conflicto entre el equidna y el erizo, y debo de admitirlo; pese a que el cabeza hueca me impresionada, jamás podría sacar ahora de mi cabeza cuán patético era en verdad.

El partido finalmente terminó cuando sonó la campana, nombrándonos campeones y regresando a todos a clases. Para mi sorpresa mis contrincantes me felicitaron por el buen juego, incluso me ofrecieron su amistad, la cual no me interesaba, pero era extraño haber recibido su admiración en vez de su odio.

Todos se habían marchado, excepto Amy, quien delató con su rostro horrorizado que esto aún no terminaba. Cuando regresé la mirada ya era tarde. El capitán se había lanzado contra mí, y apenas me hizo impactar contra el suelo, preparó un puño y comenzó a gritar, molesto. No duró mucho, pues Sonic llegó repentinamente y lo derrumbó de un golpe en el rostro.

- ¿Te importaría controlar tu maldita ira, Knuckles?

- ¡No te tengo miedo, Sonic!

- Pero Amy sí. Así que, si no les molesta, me iré con ella a clases y ustedes dos podrán resolver sus problemas a golpes, a solas y a gusto. - Interrumpí tomando a la chica de la mano, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, los cuales ya no eran ni más de diez personas.

Pese al murmullo que se escuchaba, nadie nos siguió ni nos gritó. Finalmente llegamos a un abandonado pasillo que daría con nuestro salón de clases. Ahí pude soltarla.

- Oye, gracias por sacarme de ahí, pero...

- No digas más. Gracias a ti por darme la excusa perfecta para alejarme de esos dos dolores de cabeza… Tranquila, no es nada personal. No me gustas, pero ciertamente le gustas al rojito perdedor, quizá excesivamente. Solo quería fastidiarlo un poco. Sí quería una razón para odiarme, ahora la tiene.

- ¿Será posible que actúe así por algo tan tonto? Pero... ¿qué será de Sonic? Odiaría que lo lastimara, bueno…

- Orgullo masculino. Está bien darse a respetar, aunque sea a golpes, opino yo. Sin embargo, deberían comprender que no eres un trofeo. Mejor dicho; no eres un objeto. Pero tranquila, Sonic no parece ser esa clase de sujetos. Yo que sé, no lo conozco tanto como tú. - Ideas relacionadas al tema del "amor" dejaron a la chica pensativa, impidiéndole seguirme el paso. Todo esto se había tornado tan absurdo, como suele suceder en esta ciudad, al parecer.

Cuando llegué a mi asiento y vi a otro profesor entrar por la puerta, decidí que lo más sabio sería dormir para saltarme esta tortura de día. Me perdí dos horas de clases y un receso cuando finalmente volví a abrir los ojos. Aquel compañero que se sentaba frente a mí no dejaba de guiñar el ojo, mandar besitos, abrazos y corazoncitos a la niña ruborizada y tímida que se sentaba unas cuántas sillas atrás.

- ¡Oh, eres tan original, mi amor de toda la vida! Por supuesto que tendré excesivos hijos contigo cuando la protección falle. - Dije alzando la mirada hacia él, tratando de fingir una voz de mujer, burlón.

- Ja ja, ¡hilarante! - Respondió dejando de ver a Amy, viéndome ahora a mí con fastidio, sarcástico. - Al fin la bella durmiente despertó de su sueño profundo, faltando sólo una clase para salir.

- Oh, ¿en verdad crees que soy bella? - Continué a la burla, jugando con mis púas. – Vaya, no sabía que bateabas con la zurda.

- Te digo bella para que no te resientas... ¡Eres fea! ¡Pero mi amor por ti no muere! - El imbécil se me abalanzó encima y me rodeó con sus brazos sin piedad alguna.

-¡Quítate de encima! ¡Soy alérgico a los abrazos y a los idiotas! - Exclamé despertando completamente, asqueado, empujándolo lejos de mí. Él sólo se reía, pero se vio obligado a callar cuando entró un nuevo profesor. ¿De dónde salían tantos?

La clase siguiente fue de matemáticas. Fue la única clase en la que presté atención y me digné a resolver la actividad dada. Era pan comido y quería demostrárselo al erizo.

- Entonces... Si esto está multiplicando, entonces pasa restando y el cuadrado de pi es igual que dividir un cuarto entre cero…

- ¡Oye, Sonic! - Exclamé de camino a mi asiento. - Adivina quién tuvo todo el ejercicio bien. - Añadí presumiéndole al erizo la hoja con la firma del profesor y una nota perfecta, acompañado de un ¨ ¡Excelente trabajo!¨ - ¡Y mira! Hasta le dibujó una carita feliz.

- ¡Espera! ¡Agh! ¡Me desconcentras! - Interrumpió bajando la mirada, con sus manos sobre su destruido cráneo después de tanto pensar.

- Oye, tal vez debería regresar a contar manzanas. - Y como buen alumno que ahora era, me marché triunfante, disfrutando a lo lejos mi premio en forma de gemidos de estrés del erizo. Al menos terminé esta condena con elegancia. Nunca más en la vida volvería al colegio.

Tuve apenas unos diez minutos de calma, pues tan inesperado como siempre, Sonic me encontró y decidió seguirme, acompañado de la chica de la larga cabellera rosada.

- Es definitivo, ¡odio graficar! - Comentó el erizo soltando un gran bostezo y estirando los brazos a más no poder.

- Ni siquiera te pedía eso el ejercicio…

- Cállate, presumido. Seguramente le copiaste a alguien.

- Ciertamente no a ti.

- ¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Tranquilícense!

- Al menos ya es fin de semana y podremos divertirnos a más no poder.

- Oh no, Sonic, sabes que no puedo. Mi madre todavía se encuentra delicada y debo ir a cuidar de la pequeña Star.

- Aww, ¿cuándo podré conocer a tu hermanita?

- Muy pronto, te lo prometo. Pero ahora debo de irme. Lo siento. Hasta luego, chicos. Un gusto conocerte, Shadow. - La chica se despidió apresuradamente de ambos, pues al parecer el coche que estaba estacionado bajando las escaleras la estaba esperando.

- Adiós, Sonic. - Se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y un breve, aunque cariñoso, abrazo. Finalmente bajó las escaleras y se marchó. El azulado se había vuelto rojo.

- Qué ridículo eres...

- Eso dices ahora. - Respondió Sonic bajando por un barandal, saltando y llegando así a la calle antes que yo, interponiéndose en mi camino. - Daría lo que fuera por ver cuando te enamores, Shadow.

- No tendría problema dejándote presenciarlo, el problema es que algo así sucediera. - Dije dejando de caminar e igualmente cruzándome de brazos. – No pasará.

- Vamos, no tienes que ser tan apático. Apuesto a que creerás en el amor cuando conozcas a la persona indicada. - Respondió caminando en dirección opuesta al camino que daba a su casa. - Lo que me recuerda, ¿me acompañarías a buscar un regalo para Amy?

- ¿Será su cumpleaños pronto, acaso? - Pregunté lanzando mi cuaderno a un basurero a lo lejos y caminando en dirección opuesta al erizo.

- En realidad, sucede que cumpliremos este lunes un mes de noviazgo. - Respondió con timidez, agachando la mirada y ruborizándose de la pena.

- ¿Y supongo que tú estás enamorado de Amy?

- Bueno, si lo pones en esas palabras es muy difícil responder y... No lo sé... de repente me cuestiono si esto es... Bueno...

Dejé de caminar y regresé la mirada a él. Sonic se quedó ahí parado sin pronunciar palabra alguna, observando tímido al suelo.

- ... Supongo que también sabrás lo que es el amor cuando conozcas a la persona indicada.

- Pero... ¿Y si Amy es la persona indicada? - Cuestionó ruborizado, apenas consiguiendo alzar la mirada.

- Puede que lo sea, ¿crees tú que lo sea?

- ¡Sí! ¡Seguramente lo es!

- Pero no lo crees…

- … ¿Qué debería creer?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Personalmente pienso que... Olvídalo. – Callé de súbito. Mi opinión no valía la pena, mucho menos si la compartiría con alguien como él. - Vamos por el estúpido regalo. - Finalicé con todo este sinsentido y me dirigí a Sonic, quien me lo agradeció muy alegre e hizo que lo siguiera mientras me comentaba sus ideas para un regalo.

Ciertamente no estaba escuchando, mucho menos opinando, y cuando pensaba que no podría ponerse peor la cosa, algo peor ocurrió…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola! :3 !

Vaya, este mes ha sido terrible TT u TT Pero encuentro el tiempo para actualizar esta historia :,D

Quería darles las gracias por todas las visitas y comentarios, me pone muy feliz que lean esta historia y de verdad espero sea de su agrado :,D

Aprovecho para anunciar que de ahora en adelante actualizaré lunes y jueves :3 Nos vemos esos días n-n (O nos vemos en blogger ji ji ahí hay muchos más capítulos CX no me deja poner links, pero es tan sencillo encontrar el blog como googlear "corazón artificial Shadow the Hedgehog y sha XD )

Hasta el lunes, entonces :D


	12. Chapter 12

_**Décimo Segundo Capítulo**_

A lo lejos escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre, una voz varonil y muy furiosa.

- Vaya, medio día en el colegio y ya soy más que conocido... - Comenté colocándome el bolígrafo entre dientes y preparándome para esquivar la embestida del enojado equidna que venía a máxima velocidad.

- ¿Vas a enfrentarlo? ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Ese sujeto está peor que loco! - Advirtió Sonic, estupefacto.

- Tranquilo, no pienso robarme a tu némesis.

Di un gran salto en el momento preciso, evadiendo al confundido equidna que se creía toro, quien rápidamente regresó la mirada para continuar el pleito.

- No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuán fastidioso es todo esto. - Comenté al pisar suelo, con las manos sobre la cintura y soltando un suspiro. - Pero si tanto insistes en medir tu fuerza...

Esta vez no lo esquivé. Tomé de su puño antes de que éste impactara contra mi rostro, seguido de tomar el otro que igualmente lanzó. Se veía más molesto que antes, pero más que nada se veía asombrado al caer en la cuenta de que verdaderamente yo no hacía gran esfuerzo al hacerlo retroceder. Podrán imaginarse cómo la sonrisa en mi rostro alimentaba su rabia.

- ¡Suéltame y pelea como hombre!

- Está bien, ¿por qué no? - En ese momento solté ambos puños y lancé un fuerte golpe contra su rostro. Cayó frente a mí, adolorido, sin poder retirar sus manos del área afectada, de su nuevo moretón.

- ¿Sabes? Honestamente no tengo tiempo que perder, y mucho menos con sujetos tan patéticos como tú. Jamás olvides el nombre de aquél a quien más debes temerle; Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog.

No importaba cuánto se esforzara, detrás de todo ese odio su rostro no podía evitar delatar el gran temor que sentía al verme directamente al rostro.

- ¡Volveremos a vernos, y cuando eso suceda te arrepentirás, imbécil! - Pronunciando estas últimas palabras, se echó a correr lejos junto aquellos tres sujetos que lo habían acompañado hasta aquí. Su escolta de tarados (del colegio, me imagino) también me veía con desagrado.

- Mocosos adinerados, creen que son lo mejor del mundo sólo porque pueden comprar lo que se les dé la gana. ¡Suerte comprando una novia! Qué ser tan necio. Debería de agradecer que fuera sutil.

- Deberías de saber que a sujetos como él no les interesa si se les trata bien o mal. – Dijo Sonic, quien se había acercado a mí y había apoyado su mano contra mi hombro, observando cómo se perdían a los lejos, asombrado.

- Eso ya lo sé. Finalmente tratarán bien únicamente al que les convenga y ello delata cobardía, si me lo preguntas. - Comenté moviendo bruscamente mi hombro para que el erizo me soltara, a quien observé molesto de reojo.

Tenía en su rostro esa extraña mezcla de temor y esperanza, algo que le impedía acercarse completamente a mí, pero a su vez le impedía alejarse del todo.

- He visto ese rostro ya antes, y déjame decirte que es sumamente molesto.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Hablo de... Olvídalo. Sigamos en marcha.

Estuvimos caminando por un largo rato, o al menos una hora en compañía de alguien siempre me resultaba fastidiosamente eterno, no se diga si ese alguien era aquel erizo. Pero finalmente encontró algo que, según él, valdría la pena comprar.

- ¿Tú crees que le guste? - Preguntó saliendo de la tienda, desaparecido detrás de una enorme orca de peluche.

- Creo que eso se pregunta antes de comprar el regalo...

- Tienes razón, seguramente le ha de encantar.

- Yo nunca dije eso.

- ¡No puedo esperar al lunes a ver su rostro cuando vea su regalo!

- Apuesto a que un celular táctil le hubiese gustado más.

- ¿Crees que diga que la orca sería prácticamente como un hijo nuestro?

- ¿Al menos me estás escuchando? ¿Ahora eres tú quien me ignoraba? ¡Vaya lujo!

- Sí, sí, amargado como siempre. Yo, por otro lado, feliz. - Respondió ignorándome nuevamente y abrazando con gran fuerza al gigantesco peluche.

- Feliz como siempre... Qué idiota... - Finalicé, colocando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y observando el cielo, o al menos lo poco que dejaban ver los edificios en esa dirección. Muy poco para apreciarse, pero lo suficiente para notar que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Ya tan rápido caerá la noche? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos caminando? - Preguntó el erizo saliendo de su mundo de fantasías, confundido.

- Bueno sería que sólo fuera la noche. Mira allá arriba. - Respondí dejando de caminar, buscando de dónde provenía tal iluminación rojiza, apuntando hacia ella una vez localizada. Pronto el lugar se había tornado tenebroso.

- ¿Pero qué significa esto?

- Que tu preciosa ciudad está a punto de ser reducida a escombros si no actuamos a la de ya. - Ni bien terminé mi oración, eché a correr en dirección a aquella enorme bola de energía que crecía y crecía rápidamente a lo lejos, seguido del erizo-estorbo ese.

- ¡Explícame qué ocurre!

- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!

- ¡Tienes razón!

En ese mismo instante sentí como un objeto suave y acolchonado impactaba contra mi rostro, haciéndome reducir la velocidad por la sorpresa.

- ¡Te lo encargo! ¡Cuídalo, por favor! - Fue lo único que escuché de su parte a lo lejos mientras lo perdía de vista. Se había adelantado, pero eso estuvo bien, pues para mi sorpresa, en cuestión de segundos, parece ser que él había impedido la formación total y expulsión de toda esa energía. Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos y aceleré en breve.

- ¡Maldito erizo! ¡No quieras hacerte el héroe y reducirme a tu niñera! - Exclamé al llegar, dando un gran salto y observando con claridad al erizo en medio de la cancha de futbol de su colegio. - ¡Mi batalla contra esas criaturas es personal, así que apártate de mi camino! - Añadí tras pisar suelo a un lado de él, aún con la estúpida orca en manos, esperando a que la tomase, pero la ignoró.

Únicamente observaba atento hacia el frente, cómo salían de uno de los pasillos tres siluetas caminando al mismo paso, la más grande en el medio, acompañados de risas burlonas.

- Esto es malo... - Sin embargo, el erizo no hizo caso a mi advertencia y echó a correr inmediatamente hacia ellos. Yo sabía cuán peligroso era enfrentarse a un fenómeno así, no se diga a tres a la vez, y aun así se marchó dispuesto a pelear. - ¡Estúpido! ¿Qué haces? ¡Espera!

- ¡Tal vez sea eso lo que tú piensas, pero mi batalla contra ESTOS espíritus es personal!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Décimo Tercer Capítulo_**

El medio había cambiado por completo. De ser un hermoso día soleado pasó a tener un aspecto fatal. La ciudad de las joyas había perdido todo su resplandor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las nubes se habían sincronizado con lo que acontecía, cubriendo todo rayo de luz solar. Comenzaron a caer gotas, dándoles la perfecta entrada a aquellas tres misteriosas aves.

No atinaba a deducir cuánto tiempo habían estado ya en este mundo, pero no podía ser mucho, pues todavía conservaban bien definido su aspecto fantasmagórico, de lo cual no podía decir si acaso era bueno o malo.

La valentía del erizo azul había sido recompensada, como era de esperarse, con cobardía e injusticia del enemigo. Debo admitir que el primer minuto quedé impresionado con sus habilidades. No estaba para juegos, y con gran técnica derribó a ambas chicas. Sin embargo, cuando iba tras el líder, las ya humilladas muchachas, cambiando por completo su semblante de burla a uno lleno de ira, volvieron de éste un combate tres contra uno.

- ¡Te advertí que no podrías contra ellos tú solo! - Exclamé con gran desagrado al ver cómo, pese a su gran esfuerzo y resistencia, le estaban dando una paliza.

Me eché a correr en dirección a ellos, listo para unirme a la contienda. Lancé el peluche lejos del campo de batalla con gran desinterés y me dirigí a una de las chicas con un puño preparado. Ella lo notó inmediatamente. Interceptó un ataque de Sonic, a quien tomó del brazo y lanzó contra mí. En un lapso de bondad, opté por atraparlo en vez de esquivarlo o lanzarlo de regreso como si fuese un arma; grave error. Apenas pude dirigirle una mirada de reproche por su envidiable inutilidad cuando una luz proveniente de una gran esfera de energía llamó la atención de ambos, mandándonos a volar lejos cuando ésta impactó contra nosotros.

- No sólo no puedes contra ellos tú solo, ¡también eres un estorbo! - Dije molesto, quitándomelo de encima, escuchando en el fondo las burlonas risas del enemigo. - ¡Permíteme enseñarte cómo se hace!

Pronunciadas estas palabras, ni bien me pude levantar, ya veía venir puñetazos y patadas por todos lados. Una vez en combate contra tres, deparé en el hecho de que tal vez Sonic no era tan inútil. Quiero decir, consiguió resistir y, aunque odie reconocerlo, tal vez fue más que mera suerte que el erizo hubiese interceptado a uno de ellos cuando éste se había dirigido a gran velocidad a golpearme.

- Estorbo o no, no puedes negar que necesitarás de mi ayuda, Don Perfecto. - Habló al pisar tierra firme, cubriendo mi espalda, atento al siguiente movimiento.

- No puedo negar que eres un fastidio en todo momento, Doña Sonia ¡Concéntrate! ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar ahora, erizo!

- Así que una vez más eres tú, erizo azul, quien nos quiere privar de nuestra libertad y de un poco de diversión. - Uno de los tucanes hembra, la del plumaje más largo, finalmente habló conforme se acercaba a nosotros, deteniéndose apenas a un par de metros de distancia.

- Interesante, me gustaría informarte que...

- ¡Y los detendré cuantas veces sean necesarias! ¡Me oyen! - Me interrumpió precipitado, adelantando un pie, sin bajar la guardia.

Esto ocasionó que, al momento en que quise tranquilizarlo y callarlo, la otra chica prorrumpiera en risa.

- ¡Lo que quisiera saber yo es cómo planeas hacer eso si para entonces estarás muerto!

No nos dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ambas aves lanzaron de sus manos una extraña viscosidad purpurina que terminó por unirme a Sonic. Actuaba como un lazo, uno muy resistente.

- Rayos... Este truco es nuevo... - Comenté con gran desagrado, haciendo gran esfuerzo y luchando por liberarme, todo esto en vano.

No cesé en mi intento hasta que una gran penumbra llamó mi atención, obligándome a alzar la vista.

- No quedarán ni sus cenizas...

El tucán de cuerpo tonificado dejó entonces caer una poderosa esfera de energía sobre nosotros. El erizo dio un gran salto, llevándome junto con él en un intento de esquivar el ataque, que si bien no acabó con nuestras vidas, la honda de energía nos dejó tirados contra el suelo muy mal heridos, o al menos a mí, a quien había golpeado con más intensidad.

- ¿Ahora sí trabajaremos en equipo? - Preguntó sin moverse el erizo, apenas en un susurro.

Estando espalda con espalda, él no pudo notar el desagrado intenso en mi rostro. Era más que evidente que no había otra opción, y que ya había aceptado su ayuda desde un inicio.

- Puedo escucharlos acercarse... Por favor, no perdamos más tiempo... Shadow...

- ¿Acaso esperas con burlonas ansias a que lo vuelva algo explícito? Somos un equipo.

- Gracias…

El erizo parecía estar contento. Era increíble, incomprensible cómo incluso en momentos así podía sostener una sonrisa. Pero no podía enojarme con él. No podía. Que me fastidiara no era motivo para detestarlo. Quería responder, decir algo, pero un individuo que no esperaba ver aquí interrumpió.

- Vaya, no puedo contar contigo ni en los momentos más serios, puedo ver, Sonic. - Vi unos pies posarse frente a mí. Ahí se encontraba, de brazos cruzados, como si no viese la gravedad del asunto.

- ¿Quién es ese insecto? - Preguntó el tucán macho, con desagrado, pero curioso.

- ¡El único insecto aquí eres tú! – Exclamó el erizo levantándonos de un pequeño brinco, al parecer quemando tiempo en lo que regresaba a ver a nuestro… ¿aliado? - ¡No pierdas el tiempo en habladurías y reproches! ¡Ayúdanos! - Añadió más inquieto que satisfecho por la aparición de su mejor amigo.

- ¡No lo haré por ti! ¡Lo hago en nombre de este colegio, en nombre de esta ciudad, y la plena seguridad de la gente que la habita! - Respondió con la mano sobre el pecho, soberbio, perdiendo el tiempo con su sermón.

- ¡Todo un ejemplo a seguir! - Comenté irónico, sentándome, forzando a Sonic a sentarse de igual manera, dejando a éste cara a cara con el equidna. - ¡Seguramente hay un dilema en tu cabeza hueca relacionado con tener que ayudar a tu enemigo para salvar a la chica!

- ¡Agh! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Amy! - Rugió muy molesto, preparando su puño para romper la cuerda, y mi cara.

- ¿Amy? ¡Espera! ¿Acaso tú…?

El número entre estos dos fue interrumpido cuando uno de los tucanes se lanzó contra Knuckles, sumergiéndolo en un combate uno a uno.

- Si tan sólo no hubiese perdido el tiempo y nos hubiese desatado…

- ¡Oye, espera! ¡Hablando de perder el tiempo! ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de Amy?

- ¡Pero sí que eres estúpido! ¡Cuidado!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Décimo Cuarto Capítulo**_

Ambos pisamos suelo, ahora a salvo. Quedó en claro para los dos que tendríamos que pelear sin hacer uso de nuestras manos y como un solo individuo, cosa que se nos dificultó bastante.

Al poco tiempo ya no podía sostenerme en pie a causa del dolor. Caí de rodillas y perjudiqué la destreza de Shadow.

- ¡Aguanta, erizo, sí se puede! – Me gritó con desesperación ya que un instante después se vio bajo una lluvia de golpes. Pero si yo no reposaba ahora, caería desmayado, y resultaría en un desastre aún mayor. Cada instante de inutilidad de mi parte me parecía una eterna tortura. No podía soportarlo.

Repentinamente sentí mi cuerpo libre, mi espalda finalmente separada de la de Shadow, quien casi caía contra el suelo de no ser porque aún le respondía el cuerpo.

- Luego podrán agradecérmelo. – Escuché decir a Knuckles con el pico de alguna de las aves en manos, la cual se desvaneció en un instante, reapareciendo nuevamente sujeta al cráneo del adolorido propietario segundos después.

- … Sádico. Me gusta. - Comentó Shadow tratando de sostenerse en pie, soltando una leve carcajada, ofensiva.

- A veces no queda de otra, y no puedo simplemente retractarme, ¿o sí?

- Esa es la actitud.

- Tal vez no son tan diferentes después de todo. – Añadí yo sintiendo nauseas en ese momento.

Yo no me encontraba tan dispuesto como Shadow o Knuckles a seguir combatiendo, al menos no de esa manera. Sin embargo, a estas alturas, sus cuerpos no se veían para nada bien y de alguna manera el enemigo parecía mantenerse intacto. Las palabras de Shadow resonaron en mi cabeza en ese momento y se me ocurrió una gran idea. Sólo esperaba que funcionara como yo quería.

Cuando los cinco se lanzaron unos a otros, interrumpí el momento bárbaro deslumbrándolos a todos con mi velocidad, la cual terminó por producir algo similar a un tornado tras correr en círculos durante unos instantes.

Todos quedaron inmóviles, impactados ante la escena. Siempre había mantenido mi velocidad como un secreto. No me gustaba crear impresiones como éstas, mucho menos dar explicaciones, pero era la única manera que se me había ocurrido de apartar las nubes y dejar la luz alumbrar directamente contra los chicos quienes, como ya habían hecho la primera vez, se desvanecieron junto con las nubes y el tornado en un breve instante, dándole fin a este fatal combate.

- Bueno, eso estuvo cerca... - Dije soltando un gran suspiro, pasándome la mano por la frente, respirando agitadamente. Tampoco es que fuera lo más sencillo del mundo - Por un momento creí que no lo lograríamos. Gracias por la ayuda, Knux.

- "Ser superior" para ti, erizo. - Replicó éste cruzándose de brazos con un tono amargo. - La próxima vez que me agradezcas algo, habrá sido por NO haberte dado una paliza. - Añadió sin poder ocultar una clase de sonrisa.

- ¡Ja! Ya veremos, equidna, ya veremos...

- ¿Nunca me haces caso, verdad, erizo? - Interrumpió Shadow con una mirada penetrante, llena de ira, aniquilando toda clase de confianza que, sentía yo, comenzaba a forjarse en aquella pequeña charla.

- ¡Claro que sí! Por eso mismo recordé lo que dijiste, con respecto a la luz solar y la poca tolerancia que le tienen y ¡victoria!

- ¡Cómo que victoria! ¡Esos seres sólo tuvieron que ir en busca de un refugio y eventualmente volverán!

- Si, bueno, pero también dijiste que...

- ¡Y volverán con mucha más fuerza, como lo hicieron ahora!

- ¡Pero también dijiste que no conocías otra manera!

- ¡Por ahora!

- ¡Por ahora no lo sabes!

- ¡Y no la sabré porque decidiste jugar al héroe! ¡Pudimos haberlos hecho hablar a la fuerza!

- ¡Pero ellos eran quienes nos estaban dando una paliza! ¿Y hablar? En serio... ¿Honestamente crees que iban hablar? ¿Crees que te habrían confesado cómo derrotarlos? ¡Me sorprendes, Shadow! ¡Hasta ahora pensaba que eras un ser astuto!

No hubo respuesta.

Nuestra breve discusión estuvo repleta de gritos. Fue lo suficientemente intensa para dejar callado a Knuckles, o al menos me imagino que ese fue el efecto que causó la exasperada forma de expresarnos. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan molesto. Sin embargo, no era nada comparado a cómo se encontraba Shadow.

- No ganamos nada lamentándonos - Proseguí mostrándole mi pulgar arriba, acompañado de una sonrisa amistosa. Ya no quería discutir de esta manera - Debo reconocer que hacemos mejor equipo de lo que alguna vez pude haberme imaginado, compañeros.

- ¿Compañe-

- ¡Compañeros! - Interrumpió el erizo, poniéndose frente a mí, más agitado que antes. - ¡En tu vida me vuelvas a llamar así! - Empeoré la situación. - Agradece que estás con vida. Te destruiría ahora mismo, ¡pero ni siquiera me considero tu enemigo! ¡No eres nada más que un estorbo! - Prosiguió acercándose a mí de una manera mortal, con la mirada más amenazante que alguna vez hubiese visto en la vida, dándome fuertes empujones en los hombros y haciéndome retroceder conforme seguía hablando. - ¡Todo esto fue una gran pérdida de tiempo! ¡Una gran estupidez! ¡Eso eres tú, Sonic! ¡Un gran estúpido! ¡Y no me permitiré seguir perdiendo el tiempo por alguien como tú! – Shadow había pasado toda la semana dirigiéndose a mí de maneras poco agradables, pero sabía que esta era la primera vez que lo decía en serio.

Trataba de responder, de defenderme, de tranquilizarlo, de... ¡de lo que sea! Pero todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo dejó de estar ahí.

- Tienes suerte de no tener tus días contados. - Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse, ya no con todo ese mar de odio… Se echó a correr hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

- Shadow...

- ¿Sabes? Creo que se te da bien esto de ganarte enemigos, Sonic. - Comentó Knuckles colocándose a mi lado, posando una mano sobre mi hombro tras observar cómo el erizo desaparecía, esbozando una burlona sonrisa en su rostro. Yo lo ignoré y él lo notó, lo que ocasionó que ésta se borrara por completo, haciéndolo igualmente cambiar de tono. - Nos veremos luego.

Quedé sólo.

Esto no podía quedar así. Todo volvería a la monotonía, pero no a la normalidad, esa normalidad que sin darme cuenta había empezado a apreciar.

¿Cuándo volveríamos a encontrarnos, erizo?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Décimo Quinto Capítulo**_

Años de odiar este lugar, años de querer dejar este estilo de vida… Estaba frente a mí; Downhood. La tierra donde nací. La tierra donde me crié. Tierra a la que al parecer estoy conectado, a donde mi camino me llevará siempre. Lamentablemente.

¡Cómo lo pude permitir! El idiota azul no sabía nada, al menos no algo más allá de lo obvio. Ahora, pensar que lo había involucrado al no callarme cuando debía… ¿En qué pensaba? ... ¿en qué pienso ahora? Mi tiempo aquí y allá es el mismo. El tiempo no me esperaría hasta que hubiese decidido actuar, y odio admitirlo, pero el resultado hubiera sido el mismo; no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ahora.

Caminé un par de horas. La gente cree que la ciudad es pequeña, lo cual sería lógico después de tanta destrucción y ausencia de vida. Pero no siempre fue así. O bueno, eso se rumorea. Este lugar era gigantesco. Yo era muy pequeño en ese entonces como para hablar a detalle, pero lo recuerdo. Jamás olvidaría el camino.

Muchas personas creerían que lo que hago, más que ser estúpido, sólo alimenta mi odio, inclusive mi tristeza. Pero no es así. De alguna manera, volver a este lugar me traía calma.

Entré cuidadosamente, asegurándome de no moverme mucho entre los escombros, de no tocar aquellas partes que aún sostenían el lugar en pie. Es pequeño, por lo cual en breve llegué al centro. Apoyé mis rodillas contra el suelo. Extendí mi brazo derecho y con la otra mano, pasándola por debajo de mi chamarra, deshice el nudo que mantenía el collar atado a mi brazo. Era una cadena de plata, de la cual colgaba el emblema de un tigre blanco, el cual se encontraba sentado, cruzado de piernas, meditando. Lo dejé contra el suelo y proseguí a hacer una profunda inclinación, mi rostro contra el suelo y los ojos cerrados. Posiblemente lo que siento al estar aquí es la mayor tranquilidad que puedo sentir en la vida, aunque no me gusta venir aquí con frecuencia. No lo sé, realmente abusar de sensaciones como ésta por alguna razón nunca termina bien Habló la experiencia.

Tuve una sensación bastante graciosa en mi rostro en aquel momento, pero apenas pude sostener una leve sonrisa cuando algo me sacó de mis pensamientos bruscamente. Una red impactó velozmente contra mí, tirándome al suelo.

- ¡Quién se atreve a desafiarme! - No fue suficiente para detenerme, pues con una rápida patada pude cortar de las cuerdas gracias a un filo que se encontraba en la planta de mis patines, liberándome. - ¡Por qué no das la cara, cobarde!

- Qué así sea. - Escuché decir a una voz bastante grave.

Apenas pude regresa a ver cuándo una enorme mano me tomó del rostro. Rápidamente fui lanzado contra una jaula suspendida por una cadena. Me levanté velozmente, pese al dolor muscular que me ocasionó el impacto, y me dirigí a alguna de las barras de la celda. Parecía ser hecha a mano, por lo que no dudé en intentar romperla. Sin embargo, al echarme a correr, unas sogas rodearon mis piernas, juntándolas con gran fuerza y formando un nuevo nudo, haciéndome caer. Pocos segundos después ocurrió lo mismo, esta vez con mis manos, cuando apenas había conseguido levantarme sobre mis rodillas.

- En serio no veo cómo dar la cara cuando ya estoy atado y vulnerable te haría menos cobarde... ¡Déjame ir!

- No tengo órdenes de liberarte, pequeño. Así que enojarte no cambiará las cosas. - Respondió el enorme oso de pelaje café oscuro, el cual parecía ser más claro de no ser por lo sucio que estaba, añadiendo las marcas de "guerrero" pintadas en el rostro, en sus musculosos brazos y en su desgastada armadura.

- Tienes una gran ventaja sobre mí. - Añadí bastante molesto al deparar en sus múltiples compartimientos con diversas armas a lo largo de su, al parecer, uniforme. - Prefiero morir en el intento antes que ser tu prisionero, ¡y tú también deberías preferirlo, vergüenza de guerrero… y de hombre!

- ¿Qué no lo escuchaste? No tiene órdenes de liberarte. - Respondió esta vez una voz femenina, intimidante, segura. La dueña de aquella voz se encontraba en el techo. Pisó suelo firme conforme hablaba, dándome la espalda al caer. - Además, ¿por qué le daríamos la oportunidad de escapar a un fugitivo?

- ¿Fugi...?- No pude terminar de hablar, no sólo por la confusión, pero por la forma en la que me veía. Era fría, pese a esa pequeña sonrisa llena de confianza, mucha para mi gusto, que le daba un aire intimidante.

- Sí... definitivamente tú eres Shadow...

- Dime algo que no sepa. - Dije fingiendo desinterés. Es verdad que soy muy conocido por estos lares, pero por alguna razón me sorprendía que ella me conociera. O mejor dicho, que se interesara por mí

- Hoy es nuestro día de suerte.

Fue lo último que recuerdo de aquel momento. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué tanto fue mi esfuerzo por escapar, si acaso estuve gritando hasta el último instante o simplemente caí sin dar batalla. No comprendía qué sucedía. Perdía mis fuerzas sin más. Todo comenzaba a verse borroso. ¿Comenzaba acaso a alucinar? Las siluetas frente a mí comenzaban a deformarse, envueltos en una clase de neblina, volviéndose hasta tenebrosa la escena. Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, con una mano sobre mi adolorido pecho no podía llegar a una conclusión diferente; se me había acabado el tiempo.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Décimo Sexto Capítulo**_

No sé por qué decidí detenerme aquí. La tenía frente a mí. Estaba tan cerca, y a su vez tan lejos. No me sentía cansada, no me dolían las piernas, no necesitaba alimentos, bebidas, medicinas, cuidados. Nada. Pero me encontraba aquí. Sabía que debía continuar mi rumbo. Volver ahora significaría renunciar a todo lo que había logrado... ¿o simplemente era una excusa para darme valor? Reuní las fuerzas suficientes, un último vistazo y, dándome media vuelta, me marché. Lo admito, quería volver.

Estaba a un par de horas de llegar… realmente no estaba segura. Era un viaje muy largo y agotador, por lo cual decidí tomar un breve descanso, cada vez más pensativa. Todas las misiones a las que nos enviaba el profesor daban hallazgos de gran provecho, pero conforme me acercaba a Downhood, más me desanimaba. Además de ser el lugar más peligroso del continente, si no es que del mundo, no tenía ni idea de qué buscaba en ese sombrío lugar. O qué podría encontrar.

Llegué. El lugar era indescriptible. Había escuchado tantas historias, tantos relatos a lo largo de mi vida, incluso de parte del mismo erizo, ciudadano que había pasado aquí toda su vida, y aun así jamás me hubiese podido imaginar lo que me esperaba. Cada paso que daba era eterno. Edificios enteros destruidos, escombros, vidrios rotos e inclusive cadáveres desinteresadamente regados. Este lugar era inhabitable. Sin embargo era un hecho que tenía habitantes, y aunque fuese un número reducido, era sorprendente. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer ahora, no quería consultar a nadie. Odiaba admitirlo, pero prefería estar sola ahora a encontrarme con quien fuera. Cada paso que daba, cada escenario que se presentaba ante mí… Debía ser fuerte.

Un gran estruendo llamó mi atención. No dudé ni un segundo en tomar la espada y regresar a ver qué ocurría. Un auto estacionado salió volando a causa de una explosión, la cual destruyó por completo el muro de una construcción. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Una clase de anciano echó a correr en dirección a mí. Pero no era cualquier anciano. No pude ni siquiera soltar alguna pregunta, alguna palabra. Era bastante veloz y ágil. El individuo dio un gran salto cuando parecía que estábamos a punto de colisionar. Su rostro quedó frente al mío. Se sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en aquel momento. Pese a su larga barba canosa y excesivas arrugas, lo primero que noté fueron unos ojos poco comunes, de un bello color magenta, al igual que su sonrisa. Incluso chimuelo, transmitió muy claro su mensaje; quería que lo siguiera. ¡No era un anciano normal!

Me quedé paralizada por unos instantes. Dejé de prestar atención cuando otra silueta se dibujó saliendo del mismo lugar del que apareció el anciano. Se acercaba a gran velocidad. Daba mala espina, y no me quedaría parada a averiguar de quién se trataba esta vez, así que opté por perseguir al primer sujeto.

No duró mucho la carrera cuando una mano me tomó de la cintura y otra me cubrió la boca. Bruscamente fui atraída a un callejón. Estaba muy oscuro, comenzaba a preocuparme. Vi cómo el segundo ser continuaba corriendo en otra dirección, dejándonos atrás. Un peligro menos, supongo.

- Bueno, eso estuvo cerca...

Pronto sentí cómo esas manos me soltaban con gran delicadeza. Se sintió como si jamás hubieran estado ahí. Retrocedí inmediatamente, desconfiada, incluso cuando esa voz inspiraba todo lo contrario. Ahora lo tenía frente a mí. No me había equivocado. Esa amable mirada y sonrisa seguían ahí. Él no me haría daño.

- Bobilla, primera vez que veo a un ser vivo caminando por estos lares sin preocupaciones, na na na na na...

- ¿Ser vivo? - Dije cabizbaja, suponía que él era uno de esos sujetos, pero podía verlo, podía sentirlo. - ... ¿Bobilla? ... ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Había comenzado a tararear y sin más ya se encontraba con sus manos en la espalda, alejándose de mí. - ¿Quién eres? ¿De quién huías o por qué estás aquí?

Nada. Seguía ignorándome. Incluso tuve que caminar tras él con la esperanza de que me hiciera caso.

- Esa espada está muy bonita. ¿Acaso es tuya?

- ¿Por qué querías que te siguiera? - Insistí en cuanto escuché su comentario, retrocediendo un paso y colocando mis manos sobre la espada, ocultándola detrás de mí. - ¿Acaso sólo estás interesado en ella?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había dado una media vuelta, viéndome al rostro y lanzándome un destello de energía azulado. La sorpresa de cuán inesperado fue ello junto con su velocidad afortunadamente no me impidieron colocar el arma frente a mi rostro, interceptando el ataque. Pronto entendí que no fueron ni mis reflejos ni la suerte, él lo planeó así. No hubo explosión, no hubo esfuerzo, llamas, estruendos... nada. Simplemente desapareció al hacer contacto con la hoja.

- ¡Oye! ¡Qué querías lograr!

- Al menos se siente a gusto de estar contigo. O bueno, eso me gustaría pensar.

Se acercó a mí, alzando una mano y colocándola sobre mi frente. Parecía no importarle en lo absoluto lo poco que entendía de la situación, si es que acaso entendía algo.

- Hamadi... - Añadió cerrando los ojos - ... Tienes tanto poder en tus manos, niña, y jamás podrás comprenderlo.

Un aura comenzó a desprenderse del espíritu. Su energía pasó de él a mí. El tacto de su mano sobre mi frente actuaba como un puente entre él y yo, entre el mundo espiritual y el mundo físico. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Pronto, esta aura me rodeó a mí también. Sentí un cambio bastante extraño, o mejor dicho, no sentí nada. Era una sensación indescriptible. A la final pareció que jamás ocurrió nada. Mi visión se iluminó por unos instantes. El anciano fue lo único que podía divisar. El medio no existía, el mundo sombrío de Downhood no existía en aquel instante. Ningún recuerdo, ninguna memoria.

- No es justo que por desear vivir más tiempo, gente tan joven tenga que irse antes de su tiempo. - Finalmente habló. Conforme todo a mí alrededor volvía a la normalidad, él comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Me costó percibir el cambio. Todo se sentía como nuevo, incluyéndome a mí.

- ¡Oye, espera! - Pero no logré nada. Una vez más me encontraba sola, pero no me sentía sola. Claro, claro que no estaba sola. No, alguien nos había seguido. Mejor dicho, encontrado.

- ¿Dónde lo escondes? - Escuché preguntar bruscamente al sujeto que apareció frente a mí. - ¡Sé qué está aquí! ¡Puedo sentir...! - Se interrumpió a sí mismo entrando en pánico, disimulándolo con mucho desagrado.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial? – Realmente nunca he tenido en claro el por qué, pero algunos espíritus solían temer cuando veían la espada. No me gustaba depender de ella, más bien parecía atraer a más enemigos de los que realmente derrotaba. Pero esta vez no me quejaba. Tenía que saber si acaso en verdad algo había cambiado. - Me la acaba de regalar el anciano. - Mentí, pero él lo creyó así y se puso aún más nervioso.

- ¡Pues tu espada no es nada ante mis DOS espadas! - Respondió furioso el chico lobo, sacándolas de sus estuches que colgaban de su espalda.

- Claro que no ibas a estar desarmado, ¡nunca lo están ustedes!

El chico empezó a correr directo a mí a una velocidad admirable. Esperaba que se acercara lo suficiente. Su defensa era inexistente. De repente, sin mi consentimiento, la espada comenzó a iluminarse. Él dejó de correr por la sorpresa, pero aquí yo era la más sorprendida. Solía actuar por su cuenta más seguido de lo que me gustaría, pero no por eso resultaba más sencillo saber qué trucos haría la próxima vez. Sentí un gran flujo de energía en el mango de la espada. Una gran ráfaga de energía azulada se disparó. Trató de cubrirse con sus espadas, pero la energía no actuó como una explosión o algo por el estilo. Ésta lo atrapó y difícilmente podía moverse. Gritaba que lo dejara ir, pero eso ya no dependía de mí. Pronto comenzó a desintegrarse, transformándose igualmente en energía, un aura rojiza, la cual terminó por fusionarse con la espada, tal y como ya había sucedido minutos atrás.

- Bueno, eso fue extraño... - Dije observando mi espada, la cual desprendía humo, pero parecía estar intacta.

Eso... Comenzaba a entender, creo. ¿Era un nuevo poder? Mejor dicho, ¿están ahora esos espíritus encerrados? ¿Eso era bueno? ¿Era malo? ¿Era útil? Ciertamente la idea causaba mucha mala espina y temor, ¿tenerlos tan cerca? No quería seguir pensando en lo que había pasado. Había sido todo tan confuso, y no quería llegar a conclusiones hasta no tener pruebas claras.

Quise dirigirme a las afueras de la ciudad cuando noté algo sorprendente. El pelaje en mis brazos se veía diferente, bastante pálido, fantasmagórico incluso. Vi un charco a pocos metros de mí y eché a correr hacia él. Mientras llegaba, me quité mis guantes y noté que igualmente el pelaje en mis manos, al igual que el de mis piernas, se había tornado azulado. Mi reflejo fue lo que más llamó mi atención. En efecto, mi piel había adquirido cierta palidez y mi pelaje se había vuelto azul. Mis ojos eran del mismo color que los del anciano. No podía creer lo que veía. ¿Por qué había sucedido? ¿Me estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos? ¡Era absurdo! Pero si no, ¿entonces qué?

Tiré el arma a un lado y me dejé caer al suelo, con mis manos sobre mi cabeza, sin poder dejar de temblar. Tenía ahora demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Quién era ese tal Hamadi? ¿Era ese anciano? ¿Podía confiar en él? No podía seguir perdiendo mi tiempo pensando. No. No quería pensar. Más que dudas, tenía miedo. Desearía que esto sólo fuera un sueño, ¡una pesadilla!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Décimo Séptimo Capítulo**_

Sin una gota de sudor, sin la más mínima señal de agotamiento, ambos individuos no sólo me habían alcanzado, pero se habían postrado frente a mí, bloqueando mi única salida. Esos seres. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que unos niños tan... tan tiernos podrían llegar a ser tan peligrosos? ¿Que serían capaces de crear tanto caos y temor? Pero sobretodo dolor.

Éramos sólo los tres, perdidos en el bosque. Me sentía sola. Me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas, devastada, y ellos parecían disfrutarlo. Sus sonrisas se volvían más honestas conforme más inaguantable era mi sufrimiento. Su actitud, su forma de actuar... era inhumano.

- ¡Qué chica tan tonta! ¡Personas como ella me enferman! ¡Más cuando son tan sensibles y estúpidas!

- Deberíamos ponerle un fin, hermana. -Sugirió el niño regresándola a ver, sin eliminar su sonrisa, a diferencia de ella, apuntándome con la palma de su mano. Quería gritarles una infinidad de cosas, expresando mi gran odio. Ese momento jamás lo olvidaré.

En ese instante, con la velocidad de un rayo, un joven adulto entró en escena, golpeando al niño e impidiendo la liberación de aquella bola de energía que daría fin a mi vida.

- ¡No dejaré que le hagan daño!

El chico empezó a pelear con una habilidad prodigiosa, una fuerza admirable al igual que gran valentía. Los niños hacían un gran intento, pero desaparecieron en cuanto comprendieron que no había oportunidad alguna de ganar. Estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, lloraba.

Extraño. No me sentía cansada. Abrí los ojos, me pesaban, pero quería despertar. En ese momento había recordado todo lo que había sucedido, que me encontraba aquí, en Downhood.

Salí de mi escondite, bajo unos escombros. Observaba la espada con desconcierto al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, mi encuentro con aquel anciano y aquel chico lobo. Seguían ahí. No podía negar que estaba más pensativa que nunca. ¿Acaso era cobardía de mi parte? No lo pienso. Creo que cualquiera comprendería, lucharía. Claro que no lo hacía yo sola, e incluso así ya era más que difícil, pero no intentarlo resultaría mucho más fatal. De igual forma, pareciera que ya lo había perdido todo.

Recorrí la ciudad de la manera más sigilosa y cuidadosa posible. Debía encontrar alguna clase de información, algo relevante, algo útil relacionado al conflicto con los espíritus, y no podía darme el lujo de perder mi tiempo enfrentándome a cualquier ciudadano, fuera quien fuera. En una que otra ocasión me vi obligada a huir a causa de un grupo de jóvenes. Igualmente me había encontrado ya con personas de la tercera edad rogando por comida, rara vez por las buenas, al igual que niños tratando de asaltarme, armados, con heridas y vendajes por doquier, con un pésimo estado de salud, sin poder ocultar en su mayoría su gran inseguridad. Era una lástima no poder hacer nada por ello, y más aún ese extraño orgullo que les impedía pedir ayuda. O recibirla.

A estas horas del día, era lógico que difícilmente encontrara a algún enemigo. El primero en aparecer surgió apenas se ocultó el sol, alrededor de las 07:00 p.m. Era una chica, posiblemente mayor que el erizo, de baja estatura, de larga cabellera que comenzaba a resaltar un tono grisáceo bajo esa aura azulada. Al parecer, la chica rata ya llevaba un largo rato sin perder en combate, quizá ya hasta llevaba más allá de dos meses en el mundo real. Fue ella quien me encontró a mí, y no yo a ella.

Se encontraba sobre un edificio, sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Una daga fue la que llamó mi atención cuando ésta se clavó en el suelo, a pocos pasos frente a mí.

- Bueno, sí quieres problemas, los has encontrado. – Dije regresándola a ver con bastante desagrado. – Estaba esperando el momento en el que al fin te encontrara. – Añadí sacando la espada de su vaina.

- ¿Me estabas buscando? ¡Qué curioso! ¡Pensé que yo era la que te buscaba a ti! – Respondió retirando una prenda que rodeaba sus hombros, parecido a un suéter, haciéndola pasar sobre una gruesa cuerda que comenzaba desde el punto en el que ella se encontraba y terminaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de mí. Tomó de ambos extremos de la prenda y en segundos se deslizó cuerda abajo, dando un salto y aterrizando frente a mí. Esa introducción dejó deslumbrar su gran agilidad. - ¡Bonita espada! – Añadió señalando ésta mientras me sonreía con cierta inocencia., lo cual me resultó bastante extraño. - ¿Mmh? Espera, ¿planeas pelear haciendo uso de ella? Digo, mi única arma está a tus pies, ¿no es algo injusto? – Añadió confundida, aún con ese inusual carácter. No sé qué quería lograr con esa actitud. Parecía una chica tonta, aunque a la final resultaba intimidante. No me fiaba.

Su habilidad era magistral, en especial para esa poca seriedad que le daba al asunto. Cada ataque que intentaba atinar, ella lo evadía sin problema alguno, como si todo se tratara de un juego. Su risa, denominada como "adorable" por cualquiera que no estuviera recibiendo la paliza que yo estaba recibiendo ahora, y la gracia con la que luchaba me resultaban molestas.

Golpeó mis piernas con tal precisión que me hizo caer de rodillas al instante. Me encontraba muy agotada. Sin embargo, el combate terminó tan rápido como empezó, y gracias al cielo todo fue a mi favor.

- ¡Qué boba! ¡Ni siquiera se necesitará de una gran amenaza para acabar contigo! ¡Qué molesto! – La chica dio un gran salto, dirigiéndose a mí. Tomé el mango de la espada, pero realmente no pude hacer nada. Ni siquiera pude tomarla con firmeza, no pude hacer más que acercármela.

La chica soltó un gran gemido. Ella comenzó a envolverse en un aura azul, al igual que mi espada. La gran ráfaga de energías que colisionaron me obligó a cerrar los ojos, pero pude divisar por un instante cómo éstas se volvían una sola y, en cuestión de segundos, la chica quedó atrapada en la espada. Tal y cómo ya había sucedido con el anciano y el otro joven, sentí un aumento de energía acumulada en el arma.

Vi la espada con gran atención, ¿qué era lo que la hacía actuar así? Para eso estaba aquí, pero aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo lo hacía, cómo es que lograba encerrar a los espíritus, ni mucho menos qué hacer después. Podía deducir que el anciano era de fiar, y bueno, la tonalidad de su aura... Pero… ¿y el de esa chica? Realmente me había dejado pensativa, y no era para nada reconfortante la idea de estar acompañada ahora de tres sujetos así.

Cada paso que daba y cada nuevo escenario que se me presentaba me destruían por dentro. Tantos años en la miseria. Nadie los ayuda, cierto, ¿por qué no se ayudan entre ellos? Era una actitud egoísta. Trataba de no pensar en eso, sólo intentaba salir de la ciudad en cuanto antes, pues no soportaría ni un solo combate más. La pelea anterior me dejó en tal estado que sentía desmayarme a cada paso que daba.

Conseguí llegar a las afueras de la ciudad. Subí una colina, y pese a que el medio seguía siendo parecido al de la ciudad, cada vez se tornaba más tranquilo. Había menos escombros y un par de casas muy bonitas, pero aun así en mal estado. Por suerte, el daño no se comparaba.

No recuerdo cuándo fue que me quedé dormida, pero lo hice sobre un cálido suelo alfombrado de pasto. Nada había interrumpido mi sueño. Nadie me había atacado, nadie me había robado, la espada seguía a un lado mío y mis órganos estaban en su respectivo lugar y trabajando. Era un alivio.

Había tenido una pesadilla, como ya se había vuelto habitual. Pese a eso había descansado bastante bien en comparación a días anteriores. Lo primero que vi tras enfundar el arma y sentarme fue que recién comenzaba a salir el sol. Parecía que sería un muy hermoso nuevo día, pero ver la ciudad destruida al final de esta colina, eternamente sombría, me bajó los ánimos, forzándome a desviar la mirada. Ahora veía otro escenario. Ahora dolía más.

Observaba una hermosa casa, pequeña, de dos pisos. Mitad del techo había colapsado, los dos vidrios frontales estaban destruidos, pero la puerta de entrada se veía intacta. La pintura estaba desgastada. Tenía algo. Me resultaba familiar. Ya antes la había visto, quizá en sueños, y en mejor estado. Me hacía sentir tranquila. Me hacía sentir nostalgia.

Me levanté sin desviar la mirada de ella. Con una mano apartaba las lágrimas de mis ojos, impidiendo que llegaran a mis mejillas. Tal vez todo esto era más que una mera coincidencia. Tratando de contenerme, pensaba si era posible que algo me hubiese llamado. Mejor dicho, si alguien me hubiese guiado hasta aquí.

Recordé a mi familia, a mis hermanos… a mi nueva familia. ¿Tenía una familia? Me había perdido en mis pensamientos cuando la espada llamó mi atención. Una energía de tonalidad rojiza se desprendió de ella. La silueta de la chica rata se formó frente a mis ojos, resultaba menos fantasmagórica conforme se iba alejando. Quería ir tras ella. Sin embargo, cuando me regresó a ver con una sonrisa retadora, decidí no hacerlo. Tenía el presentimiento de que nada malo pasaría si la dejase escapar esta vez, finalmente pensaba que la volvería a ver. O tal vez eso era una excusa. No estaba segura. Estaba muy triste para actuar.

Me dejé caer de rodillas, tratando de aclarar mi mente, de dejar a un lado la culpa. No podía hacerlo. No pude en un comienzo y no siento que pueda ahora. ¡No puedo! ¿Por qué me involucré en todo esto? No estoy lista, nadie lo está, nadie hace nada. Quería volver a casa…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Hola! :)

Sé que siempre publico y nunca digo ni mu, como si no hubiera una persona detrás de todo esto ~.~ Lo siento, y es que el colegio de verdad me tiene ocupadísima, cosa que publico de casualidad porque me acuerdo! :c Pero bueno, hoy tenía tiempo, así que por qué no pasar a saludar? n-n Y bueno, a agradecerles en verdad muchísimo por sus visitas y sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me pone :D! Y bueno, eso, que sepan que sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos, me ponen de muy buen humor y las sugerencias siempre son bien recibidas (:

Pero bueno, por ahora me despido, que ya no sé ni qué decir XD Haha cuídense mucho y tengan un bello día n-n!

- SamSSF :3


	18. Chapter 18

**_Décimo Octavo Capítulo_**

Desperté. No me sentía precisamente exhausto o adolorido. Me costó abrir los ojos, cierto, pero me costó más dar crédito a lo que veía. Ya no me encontraba enjaulado, ni siquiera encadenado o atado. Estaba tirado en el suelo de una amplia pero vieja habitación. Me apoyé sobre mis manos. Traté de levantarme mientras trataba de recordar qué había sucedido, por qué rayos me encontraba aquí, mas el murmullo de múltiples voces fue lo que finalmente me devolvió al mundo físico. Esta gente, esa aura… seguramente seguía en Downhood.

La habitación estaba infestada de individuos que, si bien se mostraban indiferentes y distraídos, parecía que a la final se encontraban ahí reunidos con el mero propósito de observarme, de conocerme.

- ¡Anuncien que el prisionero ha despertado!

Un gran murmullo empezó a resonar nuevamente por todo el lugar hasta que finalmente una voz femenina se manifestó e hizo callar a todos. Era la misma voz de aquella mujer que me había traído aquí.

- ¿Prisionero? ¿Es esa forma de tratar a un invitado?

- No, no lo es…

Mientras que la mujer se abría paso entre la multitud, aquel muchacho que me había llamado prisionero agachó la cabeza y a su vez se puso rojo. Me costaba comprender el por qué, pero al parecer le causaba cierta vergüenza haber cometido tal error. Si es que aquello había sido un error.

A quien me dirigía como "mujer", si así lo hacía, se debía a una mera inferencia. La chica parecía tener mi edad, quizá era un poco menor. Su piel, su pelaje y su rostro se mostraban muy finos, suaves, estaban bien conservados. Fue hasta que la tuve frente a mí que pude deparar en aquellos detalles. Pese a que mi único interés era ver sus intenciones a través de aquella mirada, me resultó imposible no deparar en aquella brillante cabellera blanquecina, esos confiados ojos purpúreos que no dependían del maquillaje para resultar seductores junto con esa siempre viva sonrisa confiada y segura. Finalmente, sus alargadas y amplias alas oscuras contribuían a crear una imagen misteriosa, enigmática, pero no se le podía etiquetar de tenebrosa. Mejor dicho, era hermosa.

- Nunca creí que llegaría este momento. Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog…

- Me imagino que esperabas con ansias este encuentro.

- ¿Pudiste deducirlo? Creo que no soy nada buena disimulando mis emociones.

- También pude deducir que dabas por hecho que este encuentro sucedería cuando así tú lo quisieras. Así que sí, sí creíste que llegaría este momento.

- ¡Ja ja! ¿Apenas nos conocemos y ya desconfías de mí? ¡No podría esperar menos de ti!

- Yo no te conozco.

Aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca insensatamente. No pude callarlas debido al desagrado que me producía todo esto; los cientos de ojos observándome, los muros rodeándome e impidiéndome una huida exitosa, la manera en que aquella chica me dirigía palabra. Parecía distraída, incluso torpe. No lo era en lo más mínimo. Analizaba cada gesto, cada respuesta. Y mientras tanto sus pensamientos se encontraban tras una barrera impenetrable. Ahora sabía que me encontraba completamente alerta y yo no sabía en lo absoluto de ella, salvo que esto le divertía.

- Si tanto quieres saber quién soy, te lo diré. Yo soy Rouge, líder de la resistencia de Downhood. – La chica extendió los brazos con una sonrisa aún más vívida, presentando ante mí a un reducido número de personas que parecían más que a gusto de estar bajo su mando, pues bien apenas los introdujo, todos rugieron con orgullo, callando en breve a su señal.

- Nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre. – O de ella, o de la tan llamada "resistencia". No sabía qué me sorprendía más; ver a gente de Downhood trabajando juntos, o que su líder fuera una joven tan respetada. Quizá hasta temida.

- No sería muy conveniente que mi nombre resonara en toda la ciudad, ¿no lo crees así, Shadow? – Esa sonrisa con la que sellaba cada oración le daba un toque enigmático a todo lo que decía, mas no era difícil saber cuándo se estaba burlando.

- Pero aun así tienes a un número considerable de individuos que, no solo saben tu nombre, saben quién eres. – Dije cruzándome de brazos, queriéndole demostrar que ella también era culpable de lo que me acusaba.

- Todos son colegas. – Respondió casi desinteresadamente, jugando con un mechón de pelo. – Ahora tú también sabes quién soy, ¿acaso no?

Al principio la observé estupefacto, pero ello no pareció impresionarle en lo más mínimo. Mi mirada se tornó seria. Sin embargo, ella terminó por soltar una carcajada cargada de ironía.

- ¿No es clara la idea? – Dijo regresándome a ver decidida, ofreciéndome su mano. – Bienvenido.

Hubo un breve silencio. Todos los miembros me observaban intrigados, esperando a mi respuesta. Estaban alerta. Su líder no fue tonta y bajó la mano antes de que yo le diera la espalda. Esto no me entretenía en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Así que ni siquiera te interesa escuchar detalles?

- Hubiera sido más astuto de tu parte dármelos desde un inicio.

- ¡Ja! Ni tú mismo te la crees. Es absurdo. Te hubieras ido en cuanto empezara a hablar. ¿O será que apenas te das cuenta que no estarás aquí por la fuerza?

- Tal vez tus tácticas son absurdas.

Ella no respondió palabra, no hubo ni un gesto. El silencio nuevamente se había apoderado de la habitación.

- ¿Me dirás cómo salir de este lugar entonces, o tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo?

- ¿Acaso eso será una amenaza?

- Depende de tu respuesta.

Regresé a verla con suma seriedad. Creía que ella igualmente tendría esa postura, pero no era así. Demostraba la misma calma y seguridad del inicio. Su sonrisa seguía intacta.

- No estoy para juegos. Vete si quieres. Pero no sin antes decirme si eres un aliado o un enemigo ahora mismo.

La mirada con la que pronunció aquellas palabras llamó mi completa atención. No dejaba de impresionarme su mirada, aquella extraña mezcla entre la frialdad con la que podían verte sus ojos y aquella sonrisa. No sería astuto de mi parte provocarla. Tampoco tenía intención alguna de hacerlo, añadiendo mi condición; no me sentía del todo bien y ella no debía saberlo.

- No soy ni lo uno ni lo otro. – Me acerqué a ella, tomé de sus muñecas e hice que sus brazos se relajaran, sin dejar de ver directamente a su rostro. Ella estaba tal vez confundida, mas no había rastro alguno de sorpresa.

- Ciertamente, aunque espero una postura concreta de tu parte, supondré por ahora que tu respuesta es un alivio... Tú puedes tener todo lo que quiera, Shadow. – Su sonrisa reapareció al decir aquello. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, abriéndose paso entre todos nuestros espectadores.

Hice lo que quería y fui tras ella. Aquellos ojos que parecían juzgar cada acción nuevamente se posaron sobre mí. Algunos me observaban con cierto alivio, la gran mayoría con desconfianza, desaprobación. Sólo unos pocos con indiferencia, pero era evidente que nada estaba a mi favor. Aquél era un escenario muy silencioso, muy sombrío, ¿por qué me habían traído?

Finalmente salimos del lugar. Al salir, lo primero que observé fue que el lugar era apenas una pila de escombros al igual que todo lo que lo rodeaba. No había más que polvo y soledad.

- Puede que ésta sea una zona técnicamente deshabitada, pero tu base está a la vista. Es un blanco perfecto. – Dije al observar que era la única construcción que todavía, pese al pésimo estado, conservaba su forma.

- Ésta no es nuestra base.

- ¿Te daba mala espina llevarme allá?

- Ja ja, ¡por supuesto! Si supieras todo lo que se habla de ti en Downhood. Hasta tú mismo temerías a tu propio reflejo.

- Sin embargo, tú me ves distinto. Yo diría que incluso fascinada.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Repentinamente su mirada se tornó amarga, como si aquel comentario le hubiera disgustado, pero a la final siguió hablando como si esperara una respuesta similar. – Me interesas bastante, eso es claro. ¿Por qué más te estaría buscando?

- No me explico qué podría buscar una chica tan romántica, con tanta absurda fe y esperanza, en un chico como yo, sobre todo cuando tanto has escuchado hablar de mí. Claro que no has escuchado hablar cosas buenas de mí, ¿o sí?

- Definitivamente no se escuchan cosas buenas de ti. Pero, ¿sabes? Esos detalles no me importan. Desapareciste hace tanto tiempo y, cuando decides volver, vienes directo a mí. ¿No crees que ello es alguna clase de señal?

- ¡Ja ja! No seas absurda. Fui directo a tu trampa, por supuesto que iba a dar contigo. Ibas a dar conmigo, mejor dicho.

- ¿Trampa? Error. Tengo montada guardia en toda la ciudad desde hace tiempo, meses. Claro que tarde o temprano daría contigo. Admito que eras mi mayor objetivo, ¿pero acaso en verdad crees que esto es personal?

- Eso te gustaría.

Mi desconfianza ante aquella chica era cada vez mayor. Mientras que yo me esforzaba en desenmascararla, ella parecía divertirse conmigo, disfrazándose entre aquel mar de palabras sin sentido.

- Vamos, realmente no esperas que te dé detalles, ¿o sí? – Finalmente habló, echando una mirada por sus hombros, observando la ciudad detrás de ella. – Es evidente lo que está pasando. Me refiero a la situación.

Ella calló. Su semblante cambió por unos instantes. Era la primera vez que pude divisar en ella algo similar a la duda, tal vez la primera vez que dejaba relucir algo así. Sentía que ella comenzaba a tomarse cierta confianza que no existía conmigo, y pese a que ello me desagradaba, no pude proferir palabra alguna, no intenté callarla. Quizá ella lo notó, y por ello fue directo al grano.

- Sé que tienes un potencial increíble, excelente, no sólo para unirte a esta causa, pero para liderarla… o desafiarla.

No dije nada. Di media vuelta y empecé a alejarme. La chica no hizo más que observarme, lo cual agradecí. Odiaba a la gente insistente. Sin embargo, fui yo quien regresó la mirada cuando se produjo un gran estruendo. Provenía de aquella supuesta base.

- Veo que te llama la atención el peligro, hijo de Downhood. – Fue lo único que dijo tras echarse a correr. Admito que me sorprendieron sus agallas, no precisamente por su valentía y coraje que la hicieron dirigirse al campo de batalla a proteger a sus compañeros, pero por la manera en que se atrevía a dirigirse a mí.

Nuestra carrera no duró mucho cuando otra explosión se vislumbró, destruyendo gran parte de la construcción, sino es que toda. Pudimos ver a bastantes personas escapar de ahí antes de que se volviera enteramente escombros, pero no por ello estuvimos más tranquilos.

Aquella no fue una explosión ordinaria, y por un instante maldije entre dientes a aquellos seres que parecían jamás dejarme en paz. Fui tras ella… tras el edificio… tras ellos. No estaba seguro de qué fue lo que me impulsó a ir a ese lugar, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que tenía que proteger al nuevo corazón de Downhood.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Décimo Noveno Capítulo_**

- Vaya sujetos. Se creen tan rudos. – Dije deteniendo el paso y cruzándome de brazos, con la vista al frente, serio. - ¿Acaso quieren un premio o qué quieren aquí?

- ¿Quién se cree este sujeto, eh?

- No lo sé, pero se siente muy importante. Eso no me agrada para nada.

Mientras pronunciaba palabra, aquel gorila de pelaje oscuro se acercó unos cuántos pasos a nosotros. Regresó la mirada por unos instantes, soltando otra de esas molestas carcajada al observar la ahora destruida base.

- ¿Saben? Realmente lamento lo de su preciosa construcción, pero creo que si entre tantos no pudieron impedir un incidente así, tal vez se lo merecían.

- Estoy casi de acuerdo.

- ¿"Casi" de acuerdo? - Preguntó el mismo gorila, mirándome con una leve aprobación.

- ¿De acuerdo? - Por otro lado, Rouge me miró con gran desagrado tras mi comentario. Ello no fue de mi interés realmente, pues más llamó mi atención la forma en que ambos gorilas me observaron.

- Eres un sujeto bastante gracioso. ¿Qué te cuesta decirnos tu nombre, chico V.I.P?

- Shadow.

- Eso no nos dice mucho... – Respondió el de pelaje claro, divertido, y ni bien pude responder palabra alguna, el otro sujeto que lo acompañaba habló.

- Fue tú culpa por no haber formulado bien tu pregunta.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

-Mira y aprende. ¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿De dónde eres? Así te dará la información exacta que buscas.

- Ya veo… ¡Oye, tú! ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Cuál es tu helado favorito?

- ¡No seas absurdo, Beech! …Mejor pregúntale cuál es su postre favorito, ¿qué tal que no le gusta el helado?

- Mira quién es el tonto ahora, tonto. Claro que a todo el mundo le gusta el helado.

- ¡El pastel es mejor!

- ¡El helado es mejor!

- ¡A quién engañamos! ¡Ambos son tan dulces!

Y después de haber coreado con deleite un molesto "¡Mmmh~!", ambos soltaron una gran risotada que a todos dejó perplejos, lo cual a ellos disgustó mucho.

- Eso sí, estas personas no lo son para nada.

- Admito que no me acostumbro. En realidad, me desagradan bastante.

Volvieron a observarnos con seriedad, en especial a mí cuando notaron que intenté ocultar una sonrisa con mi mano.

- ¿Acaso se está burlando de nosotros, Ebony?

- No lo sé, Beech. Tal vez también tengamos que preguntárselo. ¿Te estás burlando de nosotros, enano?

Pese a que aquello último me había producido cierto desagrado, no disminuyó en lo absoluto mi diversión. En realidad, que me hiciera aquella pregunta sólo empeoró la situación, haciéndome reír.

- ¡Más claro no podría ser! Sí, lo hago.

- ¿Quiénes se creen para hacer lo que se les dé la gana? – Una vez más, Rouge interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos, mostrándose más segura, incluso burlona cuando añadió lo siguiente con una sonrisa. - Ustedes deberían de ser quienes sean sometidos a un interrogatorio, ¿no lo creen?

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Creernos algo que no somos? – Habló ignorando lo último que dijo ella. - Nosotros somos nosotros y hacemos lo que está a nuestro alcance, no pretendemos nada, mucho menos lucirnos. – Y, tornándose nuevamente sereno, el gorila de pelaje oscuro, que parecía ser el más inteligente de ellos dos, supongo, alzó el brazo en dirección al edificio. – Observa. – Conforme la energía se concentraba en forma de esfera en la palma de su mano, una sonrisa desagradable comenzaba a marcarse en su rostro.

Algunos mostraron gran temor, otros demostraron gran molestia, preocupación, entre ellos Rouge. Sólo los más sensatos consiguieron alejarse del lugar a tiempo, a diferencia de aquellos desafortunados que quisieron hacerla de héroe, pues al tratar de atacar al individuo, o bien el otro gorila interfería, o bien, la misma energía purpúrea se encargaría de ellos cuando ésta finalmente impactara. Pese a que en realidad aquello no había sido un poder sobresaliente, definitivamente la escena llamó mi completa atención.

- Estás perdiendo fuerza, ¿no lo crees, Ebony? – Comentó el gorila de pelaje Beige, acercándose a él y colocando una mano sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa burlona, casi retadora.

-Tampoco los hubiera querido matar. – Respondió con cierto fastidio, moviendo el hombro en señal de que tal vez aquel ataque le costó más de lo que esperaba y, en efecto, se encontraba con menos fuerza.

- ¡Y entonces qué quieren! – Por el contrario, en vez de haber sido un alivio, aquel comentario pronunciado con tal indiferencia finalmente sacó a Rouge de sus casillas.

Traté de detenerla cuando se abalanzó hacia ambos, pero no pude hacer más que impedirle el paso. Me coloqué frente a ella cuando el ataque del enemigo impactó contra mi espalda, nublando por completo el medio y dejándome lo suficientemente débil como para impedirme levantar. Fue humillante haber cedido ante una situación así, ante un ataque así, pero más aún lo fue cuando Rouge tuvo que auxiliarme.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, erizo?

- No gastes aliento con preguntas tan tontas. – Respondí consiguiendo que me soltara, levantándome, con una mano sobre mi pecho, observando mi cuerpo con atención, temeroso. – Tal vez no me encuentre en condiciones óptimas, pero esos dos idiotas necesitarán más que magia y trucos si acaso quieren derrotarme.

- ¿Magia y trucos? ¿Acaso traes contigo algún polvo de hadas que pueda salvarnos?

Solté un suspiro. Traté de ignorar la sensación que me provocó aquél estúpido comentario, pero, convenciéndome de que no era la estupidez lo que la impulsaba a hablarme así, sino la ignorancia, conseguí tranquilizarme un poco.

- Escucha, Rouge. Es claro que no comprendes la gravedad del asunto.

- ¿Quién dice? ¿Y tú lo haces?

- Sí, sí lo hago. O bueno, la mayoría de ella. – Dije regresando una mirada a aquellos dos seres que, en mi opinión, eran inusuales, aun comparándolos con viejos contrincantes con los que me he enfrentado. - Y si quieres seguir siendo líder de tu amada resistencia, me vas a escuchar.

Sorpresa sorpresa. Cuando traté de explicarle la situación, aquellos gorilas interrumpieron fingiendo toser, llamando nuestra atención, claro está. De alguna manera, ahora se mostraban mucho más temibles que en un comienzo.

- Luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones, ahora tenemos que deshacernos de estos sujetos.

- ¿Deshacernos?

- Erradicarlos, eliminarlos, matarlos… Como quieras verlo. siempre y cuando involucre sacarlos de nuestra vista. - Coloqué mis brazos al frente, posicionándolos de tal manera que aquellos tontos comprendieran que me encontraba más que listo para problemas si acaso eso era lo que querían.

Si bien sus tonificados cuerpos ya resultaban intimidantes, sus risas lo eran aún más. Eso sólo era el exterior, y estaba a punto de comprobar qué tan problemáticos podían llegar a ser en verdad.

- Ni siquiera deberían intentarlo.

Rouge, sin embargo, no hizo caso a la situación. Con una mano en la cintura, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, dándome la espalda.

- Me niego a pelear si acaso ese es tu plan. O mejor dicho, si no tienes un plan.

- ¡Miren quién habla! – Me enojó bastante que dijera aquello, como si de un momento a otro supiera más que yo sobre el asunto, o si se creyera con autoridad sobre mí. - ¿Acaso tú tienes un mejor plan? ¿Tienes una mejor idea de qué hacer con estos dos?

Ella sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras me regresaba a ver. Había escuchado mis palabras, pero parecía que simplemente decidió ignorarlas. Nuestro enemigo, por otro lado, finalmente decidió que sería astuto, por no decir sucio, aprovechar nuestro descuido y atacar. Mi "amiga", claro, no hizo más que observar la escena, que si no fuera porque este embrollo era su culpa, le hubiera estado agradecido de no interferir.

- ¡Mucha suerte, Shadow! Yo debo de ir a auxiliar a mis colegas...

- ¡Muy noble de tu parte, claro! ¡Demuéstrame por qué eres tan respetada! - Y, tras haber tomado del brazo del enemigo con firmeza, lancé a uno de mis contrincantes en dirección a Rouge, quien me observó de reojo con sumo fastidio. Sin embargo, aceptó el reto.

Diría que me llevé una sorpresa al ver que peleaba con gran habilidad y en todo momento se mostraba seria si no fuera porque, en primer lugar, Ebony era superior en fuerza a Beech, y en segundo, yo me encontraba metido en un gran problema. Por más tonto que pareciera, Ebony aprendió de mí en cuestión de segundos y, pese a su lentitud, luchar contra mí comenzaba a lucir más como un juego de niños.

- ¿Qué pasa, enano? ¿No que eras la gran cosa?

Un puño aterrizó directamente contra mi rostro, provocando que mis piernas flaquearan. Y, de no haber sido por una patada de su parte, habría impactado contra el suelo, lo cual honestamente hubiera preferido.

No podía dejar de echar un vistazo al combate entre Rouge y Beech. La chica tenía menos problemas combatiendo, pero no me fiaba de su sonrisa, no podía evitar delatar su inseguridad al comprobar la fuerza del gorila de pelaje claro. Y aunque él era quién más intimidado se mostraba, yo no estaba del todo tranquilo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero comenzaba a preocuparme. Temía por mi vida, temía por su vida... temía por la ciudad.

Apenas coloqué las manos contra el suelo, apenas alcé la mirada... El gorila planeaba jugar sucio, parecía no soportar aquella humillación. No necesité que la energía empezara a condensarse en la palma de su mano para comprender. Tan solo pisé suelo, me eché a correr hacia ella. Por otro lado, su valentía, su orgullo... su estupidez le impidió quitarse del medio.

Nuevamente un aura purpúrea fue expulsada de la mano del enemigo, esta vez más grande, más cargada. Escuché un gran grito. No pude hacer más que frenar. Sentí una gota de sudor resbalar por mi mejilla, un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

- ¡Rouge!


End file.
